Toys
by Jamalyn
Summary: **finished--chapter 4 uploaded** The Kaiser wants a new toy to fill his time and decides on one of the digi-destined. YAOI Kaisuke.
1. Ikedoru

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note 1: This story came from a dark, dark place. I was sitting alone in my cracker box of a room one Friday evening when I realized I was a 21-year old pharmacy student listening to Digirap and taking way too much pleasure in the Jello-like noises my gel air freshener could make. The self-loathing that ensued resulted in this. :o) You've been warned.  
  
Author's Note 2: If you are Lu-chan (and you know who you are!) you also know you are not suppose to be reading this. So get out! Now! Don't even think about it because I will find you out.  
  
Author's Note 3: The rating is for later chapters so.you're pretty safe with this one.  
  
Toys  
  
Part One :: Perusal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kaiser was bored, a dangerous thing to be sure. From where he sat on his throne he could watch any portion of the digi-world he chose. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of said world, nothing much was happening. It was the first Saturday in a very long line of Saturday's that the banes of his existence, the so-called Digi-destined, had failed to make an appearance.  
  
Not that he should really mind. Any sign that those foolish children were giving up would be a welcome occurrence. Well, it should, anyway.  
  
A slight scraping at his feet drew the Kaiser's attention from his unsettling thoughts. His lip gave an involuntary curl as he spied the green, worm-like digimon cowering under his chair.  
  
"You called Master," the Digimon seemed to state more than ask. The Kaiser kicked at him in an attempt to force him further out from under the throne and lower the Kaiser's risk of falling off said throne in an attempt to glower at said digimon. The digimon obliged the tactic request, scuttling a few feet forward and turned facing him, still waiting for the reason he had been summoned. The Kaiser sat back into his throne with a sigh. Somehow this seemed to depress him further. He had meant to tell Wormmon to set up some form of entertainment but now the idea sounded foolish. Wormmon let out his own, much quieter sigh. Pensive was not his favorite Kaiser mood.  
  
Some time later, the Kaiser was at his computer working on another program when he was suddenly hit with an idea. Perhaps his problem was that he needed a new project to fill his mind. Something that could fill the hours in between taking a new bit of territory and fighting of the infernal digi- destined. And if his new project were able to help with such conquests, then all the better. The Kaiser frowned as new ideas began popping into his head. Pulling up a new sheet on the computer's screen, he began to type furiously.  
  
A small light started flashing in the corner of his screen. He immediately turned from his work to the larger screens on the wall and after typing in a few coordinates he had a crystal clear image of the younger digi-destined and their digimon heading off to no doubt cause him some more trouble. Hmm, the Kaiser sat thoughtfully, that was what he needed. His own digi- world chia pet, to grow and raise and mold into the perfect toy. Perhaps this place wasn't so dull after all.  
  
The Kaiser watched the digi-destined the rest of the day, forgetting his other projects. He did not even seem especially worried when they began knocking down control spires. This bothered Wormmon greatly. It was unlike his Master to take such interference so lightly, but when he had tried to question it, his only answer was a kick. Finally, the Kaiser seemed to break from his trance.  
  
"That is the one I want." Wormmon was unsure what he meant.  
  
"Is there something you need?" he asked quietly from his dark corner. His efforts only got him a bitter snort. The Kaiser had moved closer to one of the large screens which now held the image of only one digi-destined. Wormmon watched as the soundless words came tumbling out of the boy's mouth. The boy was obviously upset about something and judging by the way the Kaiser was regarding him, Wormmon feared he had all too good of a cause.  
  
"Yes. That's the one," the Kaiser said once more, tapping the screen with his finger as if to physically pinpoint the cinnamon haired youth. Wormmon just scuttled further into his corner.  
  
For two weeks, the Kaiser watched the children and the boy he had chosen for the perfect opportunity to separate them. So far, nothing had presented itself, but today was turning out to be different. There was obviously a great deal of strife among the band of children, though why, the Kaiser could not determine. Nevertheless, the cinnamon haired boy seemed to be taking the brunt of the trouble and getting very fed up about it.  
  
"Daisuke," the Kaiser said softly, having learned the boy's name at a recent soccer match. He watched as Daisuke threw his hands up in the air in yet another fit of expressive gestures. This looked promising. Then, almost as if he had been willed by the Kaiser, which the Kaiser rather believed he had, the boy turned and stormed off in a direction opposite of his friends.  
  
The Kaiser gave a sinister smile. Fate was practically giving him his new prized possession. Calling the Airdramon, he stormed out of the throne room. In his corner, Wormmon just let his body droop further.  
  
The Kaiser caught up with his new toy not much later. Daisuke had settled himself under a tree and was so busy justifying his anger to himself that he failed to notice that he was no longer alone.  
  
"My worthy adversary," said a low voice from behind him. Daisuke immediately jumped up and spun around.  
  
"Ken," he countered, already reaching for his digivice. The Kaiser stopped moving forward for a moment, seeming to take a deep breath; his eyes flickering shut in agitation.  
  
"I've told you not to call me that." It sounded more like growl then actual spoken words. Suddenly, Daisuke's attention was jerked away from the Kaiser as Veemon cried out. He was being held firmly in place by some giant vegimon. Daisuke spun back around to the Kaiser.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ichijouji!" The Kaiser grabbed Daisuke by the arm, wrenching it around behind him.  
  
"I'm getting myself a new toy," he whispered, his breath hot on Daisuke's ear. "Now you have a choice to make. Either you come along like a good little boy and I let your digimon live, or you can fight this, futile as that may be, and I'll just kill him." Daisuke gave an involuntary shudder but slowly began to nod his head.  
  
"Ok. Ok, I'll do what you say, but stop hurting Veemon," he quickly added as Veemon gave another pained squeak. The Kaiser gave a noncommittal mmmm, but nodded to the vegimon to release its death grip somewhat. He pulled Daisuke's other arm behind his back and bound the two tightly together before dragging him over to the waiting Airdramon.  
  
"Kill it," he called over his shoulder to the vegimon.  
  
"No!" came Daisuke's horrified response. The Kaiser looked from Daisuke to the little blue digimon and then back to Daisuke. He gave and exaggerated sigh at the brown eyes pleading for him to release the digimon.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Cage it," the Kaiser ordered. Daisuke let out his pent up breath in a whoosh and allowed himself to be brought the rest of the way to the waiting Airdramon. Daisuke's self satisfied look caused the Kaiser to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You should have just let me kill him," he intoned. And with that the Kaiser clocked him over the head something heavy and club-like causing Daisuke to crumple to the ground.  
  
~~~~~  
  
tbc  
  
Continue? Yes? No? Any suggestions?  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Hikiwake

Author's note 1: Ok, I know this has been a long time in coming but come on! I'm having a tough time with this one. I've never even tried Kaisuke before, nor have I ever written a lemon. And while I don't seem to have any trouble reading or thinking about these things, I am having a difficult time in actually placing them on paper myself. [Anyone who wants to hurl things at me while chanting hypocrite, feel free.] Thanks for the encouraging comments. They've really helped. And so.  
  
Author's note 2: Beware, this part contains lemon and yaoi (boy x boy) and other stuffs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: A Game?  
  
When he awoke much later Daisuke he felt cold, clammy and more than a little gritty. It was also a lot darker than he felt it should be.  
  
"You snore very loudly," a close voice informed him. "You will have to stop." Oh, God, he remembered. This is not happening. Daisuke did not realize he had spoken aloud until the Kaiser answered him.  
  
"Yes it is," the Kaiser intoned. He kept stepping closer to Daisuke, who tried his best to stand and back away. The nausea from his concussion had other ideas. Within seconds he was crumpled back on the floor with a protective arm slung around his middle. Daisuke tried taking deep breaths. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself like that in front of his enemy. Unfortunately, the stale, damp air of the cell was doing little to help. Neither was the Kaiser's throaty chuckle.  
  
When Daisuke trusted his senses once more, he again tried to stand and this time was successful. The Kaiser still watched his every move in the most unnerving of manners.  
  
"That was a nasty trick. Hitting me over the head like that," Daisuke told him.  
  
"Now you didn't really expect me to actually trust you to come along like you had promised, did you?" The Kaiser was now bare inches from Daisuke.  
  
"Like you're one to talk about trust. You said you'd let Veemon go." The Kaiser gave another laugh.  
  
"I said nothing of the sort. I said I would let him live, and I have."  
  
"I trusted you! Where have you put Veemon?" Daisuke did his best to scan the murky darkness of the cell but could not see anyone else. Surely if Veemon were there, he would have spoken up by now.  
  
"Fool. He trusts the Digimon Kaiser," he seemed to say to an invisible audience. "Veemon is no longer your concern. He belongs to me." The Kaiser regarded the boy he now had firmly pressed against the cold stone of the room's walls for a moment before reaching for the goggles on his head. Daisuke tried to bat his hands away, but the Kaiser had wedged him into a corner in such a way that Daisuke's swings had no power.  
  
"Hmm," the Kaiser gave an annoyed mumble at his interference, popping the goggles off of Daisuke's head and immediately reaching into his jacket pockets for the D-terminal and D3, "As do these." The items disappeared somewhere on the Kaiser's person. Then the Kaiser was pressed against him once more.  
  
Before Daisuke had a chance to even consider what the Kaiser wanted from him now the Kaiser had his lips trapped. Daisuke tried to shake his head free but the Kaiser only placed a restraining hand under his chin and forced his face higher for better access.  
  
"Open up," the Kaiser whispered softly against Daisuke's lips, each feathery brush of sensitive skin against skin sent shivers through Daisuke's body. Daisuke obeyed the order with out thinking. His head was still tilted back; his eyes closed in the barest of attempts to ignore the hormones intent on rushing through his body. But the feeling of the Kaiser's tongue as it snaked it's way around his mouth feeling out the dark spaces and textures and the hand that seemed to be making it's way steadily up his side was making that more and more difficult with each passing moment.  
  
Finally the Kaiser's mouth broke from his and Daisuke took his chance to gulp in air. The Kaiser chuckled at his deep breaths as he tickled light kisses down the side of his face.  
  
"Use your nose, sweet," he breathed into Daisuke's ear before taking a nip and a tug at its lobe and continuing along his way. Both of the Kaiser's hands were now exploring Daisuke. One hand had made it inside Daisuke's shirt, its thumb brushing over one of his nipples with a sort of irreverence, the other exploring the sensitive skin around his middle and waistband. He couldn't help his soft moan as the Kaiser's fingers began to dip deeper, the higher centers of his brain still aware enough to be telling him he should not do this having been knocked out of commission ages ago. Daisuke found himself trying to draw the Kaiser in closer to his body.  
  
Then as suddenly as the attack had started, it stopped. Daisuke's eyes fluttered open to regard a rather perturbed Kaiser. He was flipped around and shoved further into the corner of the two walls as the Kaiser jerked his arms around behind his back and tied them again, causing Daisuke to give a short cry of pain. Apparently his muscles were still sore from being tied before. Daisuke shook his head trying to clear it. What the hell just happened? Why had he stopped? No, wait, that's not right.  
  
"You need a bath," the Kaiser informed him with a snarl of distaste before grabbing his upper arm and dragging him from the dark room and down a series of corridors.  
  
Eventually they entered a large room with a vaulted ceiling and a single chair in the center of the room. It reminded Daisuke of the chair in his parent's office at home and was facing a large screen that still held the image of Daisuke's friends. He could feel something awful swirling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them searching and calling. Suddenly the image flipped off. The Kaiser came up and took his arm again, leading him towards the door and the far end of the room.  
  
"I have to go back." The Kaiser looked at him as if he were crazy or comical or both.  
  
"That's not your decision to make," he told Daisuke flippantly and then, motioning for Wormmon to follow, "Come along." The Kaiser drug Daisuke the rest of the way through a bed room and into the connected bathroom.  
  
"Wormmon!" he yelled. Apparently the worm was not being as quick as the Kaiser felt he should.  
  
"Master?" came the trepid question from just inside the door. The Kaiser nearly stepped on him as he whirled around.  
  
"Watch him and make sure he scrubs behind his ears," he told Wormmon before storming out again. Daisuke looked to the worm-like digimon.  
  
"Is he always in this bad of a mood?" he asked. Wormmon only glanced at him before untying the ropes and scuttling over to the tub and struggling to turn on the tap. Daisuke stepped over to help. "Guess so," he mumbled. They spent the next few minutes in silence.  
  
"Ummm," Daisuke finally drew. He knew he was being silly, but he could not help himself. Wormmon turned his back to Daisuke as the boy quickly slipped out of his clothes and into the tub.  
  
Wormmon watched the boy scrub for a while before his curiosity over came him.  
  
"What does the Kaiser want you for?" he asked, his sudden vocalization taking Daisuke by surprise. Judging from what had happened earlier, Daisuke had a fairly good idea, but he didn't feel like trying to explain that to the digimon and so, just shrugged the question away.  
  
"I should have thought I'd made that obvious by now," the Kaiser said, leaning on the doorframe motioning with his head for Wormmon to take a hike.  
  
"I can take a bath with out an audience." Daisuke informed him dully.  
  
"I know," the Kaiser smirked, "but where's the fun in that?" He settled himself on the edge of the tub, looking Daisuke up and down.  
  
"You shouldn't sit so close. You might get wet." The Kaiser just continued to regard him coldly, but the tweak at corner of his mouth seemed to suggest some small humor.  
  
"Don't even consider it," the Kaiser responded, "Ears," he reminded Daisuke who began to wash obediently. After a few more minutes of voyeuristic pleasures, the Kaiser unclasped first his cape and then his gloves, placing each of them neatly on a nearby chair. He settled on the edge of the tub once more, and taking the wash cloth and soap, began to scrub down Daisuke's back.  
  
"Where did you go?" Daisuke asked to keep his mind off of the Kaiser's continually lowering fingers. The Kaiser gave the back of his head a funny look. Was the boy not bothered by him at all?  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business," the Kaiser stated slowly, watching for a response. Daisuke just gave a small shrug. Truthfully the Kaiser had sent some Digimon slaves to keep the other children busy while the base traveled to a safe distance.  
  
After all, there was no point in stealing something only to have it reclaimed shortly there after. The Kaiser realized he had quit washing when Daisuke began to squirm.  
  
"Out," came the short command.  
  
"Or you could come in." Daisuke's eyes flashed wide when he realized he had voiced his thoughts. The Kaiser just raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"You are absolutely starved for some attention, aren't you?" he said after watching Daisuke blush for a while. The boy was a puzzle to him. He had yet to put up much resistance. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Either he was much brighter than the Kaiser had given him credit for and was actively trying to throw him off balance or he honestly was not bothered by his situation. The Kaiser was opting for the latter.  
  
"Come on, up you go," the Kaiser finished, grabbing a towel and giving Daisuke's head a rough rubdown. The Kaiser then led a still drippy Daisuke into the bedroom, motioning for him to climb into the bed.  
  
"Master?" came the soft question as the Kaiser began undressing.  
  
"Get out," the Kaiser sent a swift kick in Wormmon's direction and only barely missed him causing the little digimon to flinch as the air rushed past him. "Leave us alone and see that we are not disturbed." The Kaiser just continued what he had been doing.  
  
"You shouldn't be so mean to him. He's just trying to help." The Kaiser scowled at Daisuke. The boy was sitting in the middle of the bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. If the Kaiser did not know better, he would of thought the Daisuke was at a sleepover.  
  
"That's none of your business," he informed Daisuke, "Take those covers down."  
  
"No, its cold." Daisuke gave a shaking shiver to help make his point. That was it. The Kaiser grabbed the covers from the foot of the bed and gave them a rough pull, jerking them down. Daisuke squeaked as the blankets were ripped from his hands and jumped after them.  
  
"Back," the Kaiser said, his voice icy enough to challenge the temperature of the room. Daisuke scrambled back up to the top of the bed with a giggle causing the Kaiser to shake his head. Was there nothing that got to this boy? So what if he allowed Daisuke have a little fun this time. Little harm could be done that could not be undone later.  
  
The Kaiser leapt on the bed with ease and began to advance on his prey. He caught Daisuke easily, pushing him down into the bed. The Kaiser lets his eyes roam freely, taking in every last bit of visual information from the way Daisuke's hair was leaving a growing water stain on the pillow to his very obvious excitement.  
  
"No blushing bride for me, ehh?" That question did cause Daisuke to blush. The Kaiser moved in for his kill, a rough kiss bruising Daisuke's lips which parted immediately, Daisuke returning everything he received in equal portion.  
  
The kiss finally broke as Daisuke began turning blue. The Kaiser would have to remember to do something about that later.  
  
"Breathe, Daisuke," the Kaiser intoned, his voice seeming to vibrate through Daisuke's chest just before he began lightly toying with Daisuke's nipples with his tongue.  
  
"I'm breathing!" was Daisuke's somewhat frantic response, causing the Kaiser to chuckle as he moved his attentions lower, stopping only to dribble kisses down Daisuke's chest and stomach. Daisuke had his hands curled in the Kaiser's hair, frantically trying to push him further. The Kaiser paused to untangle the fingers.  
  
"Careful, sweet. Patience is a virtue," he smiled at Daisuke's sharp intake of breath as his tongue darted quickly into and then out of his bellybutton. After a few more torturous movements, the Kaiser almost seemed be heading precisely where Daisuke had hoped he would but at the last second, adverted his attention to the inside of his thigh, massaging and sucking at the tender flesh. Daisuke just groaned. At this very moment he could not give less of a damn about virtues.  
  
"Ken." Daisuke had not even realized he had spoken until the Kaiser's eyes were once more level with his own. He cried out as the Kaiser's hand connected with his face in a sharp slap. Daisuke's hand instinctively flew to protect his face and the Kaiser could see the tears trying to leak from the tightly closed eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes, Daisuke. Look at me." Slowly, Daisuke's eyes opened, blinking hard as he tried to keep the tears from falling. "You do not call me that. Understand?" Daisuke just nodded, his lower lip quivering slightly as he did his best to keep from crying. The Kaiser moved the protective hand away, replacing it with his own as he slowly began kissing Daisuke once more. Light, peckish kisses quickly evolved into something much deeper. Daisuke wrapped his arms around the Kaiser's neck, letting the pleasure of the kisses take the sting away.  
  
This time, the Kaiser kept his mouth firmly planted over Daisuke's own, allowing his hands to do the roaming. His hand found Daisuke's erection, his fingers brushing over it before giving a slight squeeze.  
  
"God." the world was mangled almost beyond recognition by the time it made it out of Daisuke's mouth. The Kaiser chuckled.  
  
"Master," he corrected.  
  
"Kaiser." Oh well, the Kaiser thought, that would do well enough for now. He nudged Daisuke over on to his side, slicking his fingers and using them to stretch Daisuke before entering with a swift thrust.  
  
Daisuke gave a sharp cry but seemed to settle soon enough. The Kaiser lightly kissed the back of his neck before reaching around to gently massage him in time with his thrusts. Before more than a moment had passed Daisuke was doing the incoherent babbling bit the Kaiser had already decided he loved.  
  
"God, Daisuke," the Kaiser ground out as he came in side of him. After a few more seconds of the Kaiser's attention, Daisuke did as well. The Kaiser just continued to regard Daisuke as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled away from Daisuke, letting him roll him back over so he could see his eyes. There was something about those nut-brown depths that he found fascinating.  
  
"Now you belong to me as well," the Kaiser said softly, his hand gently caressing the mark it had left on Daisuke's face. Daisuke closed his eyes and made a noise that sounded something like a cross between a sigh and a purr. The Kaiser pulled the mussed covers from the foot of the bed, the cool air and the sheen of sweat that was still covering them both was causing a chill, and wrapped it around them.  
  
"Can I go home, now?" Daisuke asked suddenly.  
  
"No." The Kaiser looked down on the boy who, despite his question, was so intent on snuggling into his side. He pushed him away, giving him an ugly frown and climbing out of bed, began to dress. Daisuke flopped back with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Can I at least see Veemon?" Daisuke asked, keeping his gaze on the ceiling.  
  
"No. You can stay in here if you like, or I can have Wormmon take you back to your cell," the Kaiser offered. Daisuke was tempted to tell him to he wanted to go back to his cell, but the memory of its damp darkness was still too fresh for him to willingly return when offered such a pleasant alternative. Anyway, it seemed pretty obvious that the Kaiser was leaving so there would be no harm in staying. Daisuke just nodded his head and the Kaiser must have come to the correct conclusions because he left with out another word.  
  
Daisuke sat up in the bed, allowing the blanket drop from his chin and began to look around for his clothes. They were, of course, no where to be seen. Maybe Ken had sent them to be cleaned. Maybe. It did not matter, Daisuke thought as he got up, wrapping the sheet around him to cover his body and to stay warm. Judging by the time that had already passed his friends were bound to show up soon. Even if it had taken a while for them to realize where he and Veemon had been taken.Veemon. He really hoped the little dragon-like digimon was all right.  
  
Daisuke looked down at his sheet-clad body with a shiver of regret. What he had done had yet to really sink in but he knew it would eventually. It was one thing to consider what something would be like and something entirely different to actually do it. The Kaiser's words still haunted him as well. Daisuke never wanted to belong to anyone.  
  
He studied the room for a possible way to escape but could not find any. The only doors led to the bathroom and the Kaiser, respectively. There was a computer but with out his D3 it would be of little use to him.  
  
Eventually he just decided to curl up in the bed and wait. Thinking did not seem to be serving him any useful purpose and Daisuke was not so unreasonable as everyone made him out to be. He wrapped the sheet tighter around his body before pulling up the heavy comforter. Daisuke could feel his eyelids drooping and shrugged to himself. So what if he fell asleep. It would just make the time pass that much quicker. Before he could even realize, he was sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc  
  
Author's note 3: Sorry about that. I'm not sure what it is about Daisuke that makes me think he is absolutely sex crazed. But I can't seem to shake it. And I know that wasn't very good lemon, but I'm learning. Maybe it will improve. :o) We are going to get to the mean Kaiser bit in a while. Dai-chan's just so disarming. And just a warning: the end of the term draws near and I will have absolutely no time to work on this for at least a couple of weeks. In fact, it will probably sit in cobwebs until my Christmas holiday. If only I had Ken's brain.  
  
Please, Please Review. I live on reviews. 


	3. Korasu

Author's note 1: Ok, reading over the last two parts has led me to a conclusion. I can write lemon or have a plot, but not both. I salute those of you who can. But I've decided to try for a plot, although whether or not I've actually achieved that will be for you to decide.  
  
Author's note 2: And that is not to say that the Kaiser is now practicing abstinence, but rather that the author (me) has decided that dirty minds (you) can create better lemon than ever could be placed on paper. And so I leave you to it. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: There is nothing in, about or on the show Digimon, Digital Monsters that belongs to me.  
  
Toys :: Part 3 :: Korasu  
  
by: Jamalyn  
  
The Kaiser sat on his so-called seat of power. This was wrong, very wrong. This was not how it was suppose to go. How had he allowed the boy to slip past his defenses? Had he actually cared if Daisuke enjoyed himself? He thought back on his actions of only a moment before with disgust. This was crazy.  
  
He slumped in his chair-something the Kaiser never did-with a growl, only to sit up strait, once again, a moment later and do his best to concentrate on the work at hand. Something, however, was really bothering him. Well, something other than what had just happened. Finally he realized that he was siting in the middle of his control room still only half clothed. It was not like him to have such a disheveled appearance, but in his hurry to get away from the boy he had forgotten the rest of his ensemble, still in the bedroom . . . with Daisuke.  
  
Now the Kaiser was really upset, as irrational as he knew his anger was. He had work he needed to complete, but he could not focus in his current state of mind or undress. The flash of flesh with each key he typed kept drawing his eyes and frustrating him beyond all normal bounds. The Kaiser let out another growl. He knew he was being unreasonable, but the idea had firmly lodged itself in his brain and he was incapable of doing anything about it now.  
  
After trying, rather unsuccessfully, to work for a few more minutes, the Kaiser quickly stood from his chair, kicking at its base in the process, continuing to grind his teeth and curse his new prisoner under his breath. He stalked towards the room, Daisuke be damned. He was the Digital Kaiser; he ruled this world with an iron fist. Surely he could face this boy with out . . . The Kaiser's thoughts quieted as the door slid open.  
  
It was not until he actually saw Daisuke, curled under the heavy comforter and sound asleep that he realized just how tired he really was. In fact, that would go a long way in explaining his current state of mind. Not that there was anything to explain, he corrected himself quickly.  
  
Kicking off his digital boots, the Kaiser quickly crawled into the bed, untangling a section of sheet from around the boy, all the while taking special care not to actually touch the sleeping Daisuke. He had almost fallen off to sleep when Daisuke let out a vibrating snore. The Kaiser turned over to stare daggers at Daisuke's back. Three racking snores later, the Kaiser had officially determined that that method was not working. Neither was nudging, elbowing or shoving. Apparently Daisuke was capable of sleeping through a train wreck. At his wits' end, the Kaiser finally took a vicious, twisting pinch out of the boy's left flank. Daisuke muttered some pained response and rolled over, his arm flopping over the Kaiser's prone form and his head resting on his chest. After a few more moments had passed, the Kaiser allowed his body to relax with a resigned sigh. At least the buffoon had stopped snoring. The Kaiser quickly fell asleep.  
  
He was disturbed quite some time later by Wormmon entering the room with Daisuke's freshly cleaned clothes. Daisuke was still using him as a pillow, but had now tossed a leg over the Kaiser as well.  
  
He continued to study the boy for a moment before giving his hair a sharp tug to wake him up. Daisuke's only response was to mumble something that sounded suspiciously close to 'be nice,' making the Kaiser feel like a laugh. Instead, he settled on a choked hmm, roughly pushing Daisuke off as he climbed out of the bed.  
  
"Wormmon has brought your clothes. Get dressed," he told Daisuke, who had repositioned himself on his side and appeared to be falling back to sleep. All he received was another unintelligible mumble.  
  
The Kaiser stepped into the bathroom, gathering his gloves and cape, clipping them both back into place. They were, after all, what he had originally come to get. When he came back out, Daisuke had yet to move.  
  
He grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him off of the bed. Daisuke landed on the cold floor still twisted in the sheet, but now very much awake. Wormmon scuttled over, offering Daisuke his clothes with a friendly and somewhat apologetic smile.  
  
"Get dressed," the Kaiser ordered again, adding a terse, "quickly," to the end.  
  
"I guess he did send my clothes to be washed," Daisuke winked at Wormmon as he took his clothes and began to dress. The digimon gave him a small smile.  
  
"Am I going home now?" he asked as he was pulling on his socks and shoes. The Kaiser ignored the question and when the boy had finished, motioned for him to stand. Daisuke gave Wormmon's head a scratch before doing as he had been told. The Kaiser casually removed a piece of rope from the bedside table's drawer, causing Daisuke's eyebrows to shoot up.  
  
"Do you normally keep ropes in there?" he asked, doing his best to try for a joking tone of voice. Again, the Kaiser chose to ignore him, pulling Daisuke's hands together in the front and tying them tightly. Finally, the Kaiser broke his icy silence.  
  
"Come with me," he told Daisuke, leading him by his bonds.  
  
"Umm, ok, where are we going?"  
  
"In there," he replied, motioning to the room where Daisuke had seen the large screens before.  
  
"Why?" Daisuke had given up on getting more than a two or three-word response from the Kaiser. Apparently he was grumpy upon waking. No real surprise there. But the Kaiser did let out an exasperated sigh. Perhaps he was cracking.  
  
"Because you're not doing me any good in there," he told Daisuke matter of factly, motioning back towards the room from which they had just come. They now stood beside his chair, the Kaiser tugging Daisuke towards the ground. He locked Daisuke's wrists in place with a clasp on the floor before returning to his own chair and falling into work.  
  
After no more than a few moments, Daisuke found it incredibly difficult to maintain a sitting position while his hands were bound to the floor by his wrists. Eventually he gave up, lying full out and resting his chin on his arms so he could watch the screens as they flipped between the different images. The Kaiser looked down on Daisuke with a small smile before turning back to his work.  
  
"So Ke-Kaiser," Daisuke said once he had positioned himself comfortably, "what do we do now?" The Kaiser gave him a pointed look to say he had heard the slip, but Daisuke did not seem to notice.  
  
"You will call me master," he intoned, bringing his eyes back to his work after the barest moment.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," came Daisuke's flippant response. The Kaiser gaped at the off-handed way Daisuke had spoken, doing his best to kick at the boy laying on the floor, but considering the angle that he was at compared to Daisuke, the blow did little more than graze the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Daisuke still cried out. The Kaiser gave a rather inelegant snort.  
  
"I have work to do. Be quiet," the Kaiser responded testily but there was an edge of humor in his voice.  
  
A few moments later, Daisuke's attention was drawn away by a blinking red light in the corner of the Kaiser's middle screen. Soon the Kaiser called for Wormmon to come take Daisuke back to the bedroom. For once in his life Daisuke did not say anything, but just allowed himself to be taken away. Something about the Kaiser's tone had bothered him. But after that, he would often notice the small light before he was sent back to the bedroom alone. Otherwise, the Kaiser would often allow Daisuke sit or lay beside him all day, something which Daisuke greatly preferred to his own lonely company as a way to pass the time until his friends could come and rescue him.  
  
Still, that little light always managed to disturb Daisuke. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that that little red light had something to do with the other digidestined, and that caused Daisuke to worry. He worried that the others were having trouble breaking into the Kaiser's home base, that they would not be able to hold off the Kaiser with out him and Flamedramon, that someone would get hurt or that the team was falling apart. But after a while those fears began to fade away, new ones running to take their place. With every new attack he began to believe more and more that they were never going to come for him, that they did not want to come for him and that they did not need him. He could see as much from their success with out him. Part of him recognized that as morose self-pity, but the other part could not deny the hurt.  
  
"Wormmon!" the Kaiser called one morning when that light began blinking again, but before the digimon could even answer Daisuke sat up; the Kaiser no longer feeling the need to keep him physically tied to the floor.  
  
"I want to stay," he said suddenly, barely expecting the Kaiser to even notice he had spoken, so often he liked to pretend Daisuke was not even there. The Kaiser looked down on him for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"All right, then." Wormmon went back to his little corner with out being told as the Kaiser brought up the screen showing the other Digidestined.  
  
A second later, the Kaiser heard Daisuke's sharp intake of breath followed by a soft, "my friends." For Daisuke, knowing his friends were out there and actually seeing them with out him was turning out to be two totally different things and brought up a myriad of confusing feelings.  
  
"Quiet Daisuke," the Kaiser's response was an automatic one, his attention focused on the arising battle.  
  
The Kaiser smiled to himself as he watched the battle progress. It was obvious that the Digidestined were not expecting him to attack. Sure, he had been somewhat lax with them over the past few months but they could not possibly expect him to stand idly by while they attempted to free hundreds of his slaves. To be perfectly honest, this was one of the first times that they seemed to be trying to actually accomplish something with their visit rather than just roaming around, looking for his base or Daisuke. The Kaiser did not miss the irony. He watched as the digidestined quickly became disorganized in the wake of wave after wave of darktyrannomon. The Kaiser could almost see his victory on the horizon. Beside his chair, Daisuke broke his silence to begin to softly encourage his friends, as if it were still up to him to hold them together.  
  
"Quiet!" he hissed at the boy once more, this time punctuating his request with a cuff to the back of Daisuke's head. Miyako and Iori were knocked back by a particularly violent attack, their respective partners dedigivolving back to their in training forms. Takeru and Hikari continued to fight from the air but they were obviously outnumbered and weakening fast. The Kaiser let out a bitter laugh. He had these stupid children right where he wanted them.  
  
Suddenly, the Kaiser jumped, startled, as he felt Daisuke grab his wrist.  
  
"Please!" Daisuke's voice was urgent, his eyes, haunted, "Please, they are my friends. I'll do anything. I'll call you master, please, just don't hurt them." Apparently the boy was more worried than he had been letting on. The Kaiser backhanded Daisuke brutally, sending him back to the floor.  
  
"Destroy them all," he sent the order down to his slaves.  
  
"NO!" Daisuke was already trying to scramble back to his knees, "Don't!" The Kaiser was ignoring him again, refusing to even look in his direction. Daisuke looked around for something to distract him with but could not find anything. He watched as Hikari was knocked from Nefertimon, his desperation growing.  
  
"Kaiser!" Daisuke struck out at him without even thinking, but the punch was off balance and from a poor angle to begin with and the Kaiser was able to avoid it easily. Daisuke did, however, now have the Kaiser's full attention.  
  
"Get up!" the Kaiser snarled, already bodily jerking Daisuke from the floor. He drug the boy over to the bedroom, pushing him in and locking the door tight. The Kaiser turned back to his screens just in time to see Takeru and his digimon destroy the control spire with the help of one of the digimon that was suppose to be targeting them.  
  
Damn it! The dark rings began crumbling and falling off of all the slave digimon. The battle was falling apart right under his nose. He was beginning to believe that these children must have been born under a benevolent star. But then he saw the girl, Hikari, separated from the others, massaging her ankle and obviously too hurt to stand, her digimon in a forced sleep beside her. The corner of the Kaiser's mouth flickered upward just the tiniest amount. Perhaps something was salvageable. After a few moments, he watched as a digimon wearing a dark spiral swooped down and carried a struggling Hikari off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke sat beside the bed doing his best to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. He did not want to risk the Kaiser coming in here and finding him crying. The side of his face throbbed from the blow he had received, but Daisuke hardly noticed, his mind too worried about what was happening outside. He reached up to rub his cheek absentmindedly.  
  
Daisuke jumped when the bedroom door suddenly slid open several hours later and the Kaiser stormed inside.  
  
"You're thinking about them, aren't you? Worried?" the Kaiser's voice was cold as if he were talking about today's lunch specials and not Daisuke's only friends. He stalked over to Daisuke, taking his chin in his hand and forcing him to look up.  
  
"A waste of time. You've much more important things to think about now. Stand up." Daisuke could feel the fear curling in the pit of his stomach. He had never seen the Kaiser this angry. He could practically feel the heat of it radiating off of the Kaiser's body. The Kaiser began quickly stripping him of his jacket and shirt, much to Daisuke's confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm teaching you a lesson. It is about time that you learned your place in the scheme of things, your niche, so to speak. This afternoon was unforgivable."  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke's voice had taken on a decidedly frightened edge. The Kaiser just ignored the question. He just motioned for Daisuke to climb on the bed, which Daisuke did, albeit a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Kaiser . . ."  
  
"It is Master, Daisuke," the Kaiser ground out, "Lie down." Daisuke watched as the Kaiser unclipped his whip from his side, setting it on the nearby bedside table and gathered some ties from the drawer again. The Kaiser could not possibly mean he was going to actually whip him. He had threatened, sure, but he had never actually had gone through with it. That fact offered Daisuke hope for his near future. But it was a slim hope.  
  
"You are only making this worse for yourself," the Kaiser broke into his reverie. The Kaiser stood there, his eyebrows slightly raised, waiting for Daisuke to comply with his order. Daisuke drew back at his words, unaware that he had been staring at that whip. Finally, the Kaiser tired of waiting for Daisuke to obey and climbed onto the bed, making short work of flipping him around and over, his formidable training in this area evident. He straddled Daisuke's back, tying his hands tightly together at the top of the bed. Daisuke did his best at twisting out from under the Kaiser and not allowing his hands to be captured, but he was pinned too well. After his hands were out of the way, the Kaiser was able to bind Daisuke's feet with ease. As a final touch, the Kaiser jerked Daisuke's shorts an inch or two lower, sitting back to admire his handy work a moment before climbing down from the bed.  
  
"I rather like you like this. We'll have to make a habit of it," he whispered in Daisuke's ear, and then taking a step back, "Now be still. This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." Daisuke could feel the tremors passing over his entire frame as he tried to pull against his bonds. The ropes were chaffing his wrists and ankles but he absolutely refused to just lay there and take this with out a fight. Daisuke tried twisting and contorting his body in every way possible, like some animal in a rage, but he only succeeded in flopping around, the ropes being too short for him to get enough leverage to do him any good. The Kaiser just studied him for a few moments before letting out a sigh. This was not working.  
  
Daisuke did not even notice that the Kaiser had placed the whip he had recently gathered back on the bedside table until he had climbed back on the bed, pinning Daisuke's shoulders with his hands.  
  
"Stop it, Daisuke. Just stop it," the Kaiser said with another sigh. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. It will all be over soon." The sudden change in the Kaiser's demeanor made Daisuke decidedly uneasy. But at the soft words, he did stop trying to pull at his bonds. After all, he was not actually accomplishing anything. Still, Daisuke really wished he could actually see the Kaiser. He trusted that more.  
  
"Please don't do this. I'm sorry." Daisuke's voice was definitely frightened now. The Kaiser just continued trying to soothe him for the next few moments, gently rubbing his hands along Daisuke's shoulders and through his hair.  
  
"You haven't left me with any other choices," the Kaiser's voice reflected only sadness. He moved away from Daisuke, taking up his whip again and letting it uncurl to the floor. Daisuke watched all of this from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Please . . ."  
  
If at any given point, throughout the entire time that he had been held by the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke had been asked if he could escape, he would have said yes. Sure it would have been difficult, but Daisuke fully believed that if he actually had to, he could over power this boy and get away. He satisfied his conscious by telling himself that the perfect opportunity just had not presented itself, as of yet, and that there was no reason to risk upsetting the Kaiser unless he actually had to. Now he knew that he had to get out, that staying would require him to give more than he was willing to give, but for the first time ever, he was unsure as to whether or not he even could. And that scared Daisuke more than anything else had. He had never been so at another's mercy.  
  
Daisuke heard the whip crack down a microsecond before he felt electric fire shooting up to his brain trying to tell him that something was very, very wrong. Daisuke could not help the first cry that erupted from his throat. The Kaiser never paused, but continued to let stroke after stroke fall, not uttering so much as a sound. Daisuke gritted his teeth together, trying to focus his mind elsewhere and not on each hit, exploding white behind his tightly closed eyes. After what had seemed to be forever, the Kaiser paused, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He studied Daisuke for a few more moments, brushing back the hair from Daisuke's own sweat dampened head. Daisuke let out a shuddering breath and allowed his eyes to flutter open, telling himself it was over with now.  
  
"Why can't you just accept this, Daisuke?" the Kaiser asked softly, still standing over him. Daisuke did not think he expected an answer and so did not offer one.  
  
"Do you want me to hurt you?" he asked a few seconds later in a questioning whisper. This time Daisuke did shake his head in the negative. He did not yet trust his voice to not betray him. The Kaiser continued watching him until Daisuke began to squirm under his stare. Then he stood up with a deep sigh.  
  
"Alright then, have it your way," the Kaiser said suddenly, taking a step back before began flailing Daisuke's back once more, this time with even more violence.  
  
Daisuke struggled to understand what had just happened, but was having difficulty in focusing on anything other than the snapping blows of the Kaiser's whip. Eventually Daisuke gave up trying to ignore the descending strokes. He felt his body sink further into the bed as his muscles, which he did not even realize he had been clenching, suddenly relaxed. He just lay there, no longer caring if God or the Kaiser saw him crying. At last, he heard the Kaiser's whip drop to the floor with a clatter. Daisuke's breathing was heavy and shaky, his whole body shaking with cold and fatigue with the singular exception of his back, which felt as if it were on fire.  
  
"There we go, there we go," the Kaiser was perched on the side of the bed again trying to comfort Daisuke, "See that wasn't so terrible, now was it?" Daisuke could not keep from letting another sob escape his body. The Kaiser wiped at the tears that were still flowing, leaning over to press a kiss to Daisuke's temple. Daisuke wondered when he had removed his gloves.  
  
"Am I your master, Daisuke?" the Kaiser asked suddenly, his hand ceasing its soothing rubbing of Daisuke's arm.  
  
"Yes," Daisuke's voice was so rough he almost could not recognize it himself.  
  
"Say it, Daisuke."  
  
"You are my Master." The Kaiser returned to lightly petting Daisuke's arm.  
  
"Don't forget that," he said standing up from the bed. He had let this little rebellion go on far to long and look where it gotten them. Daisuke whimpered a little, tugging at his still tied hands. The Kaiser pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed, spreading it over Daisuke. He started to walk away, but at the last minute turned and untied the rope from the header of the bed, still leaving Daisuke's hands tied together, but allowing him a bit more freedom. Daisuke immediately tried to scrunch further under the blanket, still shivering with cold, but not wanting anything to touch his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what the Kaiser felt had been a suitable amount of time, he had Wormmon bring the boy back out to sit next to him as he worked. He did not so much as glance in Daisuke's direction but listened closely as the now untied and fully dressed boy moved somewhat awkwardly to his side and sat down. They all three sat in a silence punctuated only by Wormmon's occasional sigh and the Kaiser's typing. After some time had passed, the Kaiser became aware of Daisuke's eyes on him.  
  
"What is it Daisuke?" he asked with out even looking in his direction.  
  
"I know you have Hikari," Daisuke cringed at the harshness of the open statement as well as the rawness of his voice, pausing a moment before continuing more cautiously, "Please let me see her."  
  
"Oh? And how do you know this?" The Kaiser chose to ignore his request.  
  
"Wormmon told me," Daisuke admitted softly.  
  
"Wormmon is nothing but a foolish little insect. Why would you trust anything he said?" the Kaiser asked, still not taking his attention from the work at hand. Daisuke did look over to the sad little digimon, whose feelers or ears or what ever they were seemed to droop even lower than normal.  
  
"Please . . . Master," Daisuke repeated, studying the Kaiser once again. He hated that he could not see behind the purple lenses of the Kaiser's glasses which made it impossible to tell what was really going on in that mind. Not that he was able to, even when the Kaiser was not wearing them. The Kaiser appeared to be ignoring him again and so Daisuke was a bit shocked when he finally spoke up.  
  
"Will you promise to stay here for ever? If I let you go see your friend?" the Kaiser asked, his attention now focused entirely on Daisuke, whom at the moment, felt as if he had swallowed a handful of sawdust. He did not want to make any such promises, but then again, he did not really believe that the Kaiser would ever let him go.  
  
"Quickly, Daisuke," the Kaiser said, snapping his fingers, "I have work I need to be doing." Daisuke began slowly nodding his head, but the Kaiser was no longer seemed to be paying him much attention and so he spoke up.  
  
"O-ok," he hated the way his voice sounded so shaky and unsure, "I'll stay. I promise." The last word had faded off to oblivion.  
  
"Hum?" the Kaiser asked distractedly, as if he had not just asked Daisuke to give up his world. He tried to speak with more assurance.  
  
"I promise I'll stay here." He must have succeeded because the Kaiser nodded and told Wormmon to take him to his friend.  
  
"Oh," the Kaiser called, reaching somewhere on his person and bringing out Daisuke's goggles, "You should give her back these. You won't be needing them anymore." He tossed the goggles to Daisuke, who caught them easily but just stood there, looking down on them, letting his fingers play over the strap and lenses. He failed to notice the odd smirk on the Kaiser's face.  
  
"Go on, Daisuke," the Kaiser's voice cut into his memories, "You have fifteen minutes." Daisuke just nodded and followed Wormmon down the corridor to the correct room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari looked up as the door slid open and was shocked to find Daisuke standing there.  
  
"Daisuke?" He looked as he always had with the exception of his goggles, which he now held in his hands, and the colors of his normally bright flame jacket, which seemed muted somehow.  
  
"Hey, Hikari." That, and the fact that the normally brash Daisuke did not seem to be able to look her in the eye.  
  
"Oh God, Daisuke. Are you alright?" Hikari rushed forward, enveloping him in a hug. He was unable to help the way he stiffened at her touch or his sharp intake of breath. She took a few steps back, regarding him strangely.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked hesitantly, "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No," Daisuke lied fluently, giving her what he hoped was one of his more flashy grins. Hikari just continued to study him, but the look forming on her face causing him to worry.  
  
"What are you doing here, Daisuke?" Daisuke knew she was asking so much more than that, and he wasn't very sure how to answer. It did not matter as she was already continuing with out waiting for his answer.  
  
"Do you have any idea how upset everyone's been. We've never stopped looking for you! And your parents, Daisuke . . . How could you leave all of us for the Digimon Kaiser?"  
  
"Hikari, you don't understand. It was never like that. I didn't choose to come here. I was captured, just like you!" Surely she did not believe he would ever do that to his friends. They trusted him, right?  
  
"What am I suppose to think?" she almost seemed to answer him. "I'm locked away in some room for hours only to have you suddenly pop up, no Kaiser, no nothing and obviously in no hurry. We have to get out of here." She reached out as if to grab his shoulder and give him a shake, but he stepped back before she was able.  
  
"I couldn't leave with out Veemon. He's my best friend," he told her. Daisuke knew that was just an excuse. He did not even know if the Kaiser still had Veemon as he had stopped asking about his little blue digimon by now. It's not as if he had meant too, asking just upset the Kaiser too much.  
  
"We can help you get him back, like Augumon!" Daisuke just wished she would drop it. All he wanted was to see her, maybe see how everyone had been doing, but not receive the third degree. And after everything he had had to promise to get the Kaiser to agree to let him even see her . . .  
  
" 'Kari," could she even understand that it was not as easy as all that? There were no more black and whites in this game the Kaiser seemed to be playing with him. He wanted to ask why they had never come looking for him, but somehow could not bring himself to actually say the words. Finally, he hit upon the easy answer, unsure if she would believe him or not.  
  
"He said I couldn't. There was nothing I could do about that." Daisuke absolutely refused to call the Kaiser master in front of his friend. Hikari looked as if she wanted to hit him and was fighting to hold herself back. It didn't matter; Daisuke was already almost to the point of tears. For a perverse moment he wondered if he was close to being dehydrated yet. That would certainly explain his pounding headache.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?" she growled.  
  
Daisuke felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder from behind, a slight grimace moving over his face. He looked up to see that the Kaiser had entered the room now, too. He pulled Daisuke back, stepping between him and Hikari.  
  
"You are a guest in my home. I suggest you act accordingly." The Kaiser's voice never lost its smooth edge, but Daisuke could tell he was upset.  
  
"What do you know about how to act?" Hikari spat out, each word dripping with venom. The Kaiser took another step towards Hikari before turning back suddenly to Daisuke.  
  
"Leave us, Daisuke. Go back to the control room. Your friend and I need to speak." Daisuke looked from the Kaiser to Hikari. He knew she did not understand the Kaiser's moods. She wouldn't have said that if she understood. Sometimes it was difficult for even Daisuke to tell when he had up set the Kaiser, and Hikari had been around him even less. The Kaiser turned on his heel and grabbed Hikari's arm, fully expecting Daisuke to obey. He was shocked when he heard the boy speak softly again.  
  
"Please. Please Master, j-just let her go." The Kaiser looked over his shoulder to where Daisuke still stood. The tears that had been threatening moments before were clearly visible now.  
  
"I suppose it is too much to ask that you see your *friend* for the person she truly is," he snarled, letting his eyes roam over Hikari in distaste. Still, he dropped her arm after little more than a bruising squeeze and called for Wormmon. Daisuke let out his pent up breath in a whoosh. The Kaiser had never been especially fond of Hikari.  
  
"Get her out of here," he told the little digimon when he had arrived. "Come along," he snapped at Daisuke.  
  
"No! I'm not going to leave you here with him." Hikari told Daisuke, motioning towards the Kaiser, "Come with me." Daisuke's eyes landed on the Kaiser, who stared back impassively. Apparently he had no intention of responding. Finally Daisuke looked back over to Hikari.  
  
"Daisuke, you're our friend. We need you. We need you to help us defeat him!" Hikari gave him a gentle smile, but somehow, as much as Daisuke had wanted to hear those words, he could not bring himself to believe in them.  
  
"I know, but I can't help you anymore," Daisuke told her, his voice practically inaudible, "You should go." He offered the goggles he had been twisting between his hands to her. She snatched them away with a look of disgust. With that, the Kaiser took hold of Daisuke's wrist and led him from the room. Wormmon looked up at the girl who still stood there, watching after them with her fists clinched and her whole body shaking in rage.  
  
"You'll want to leave now," Wormmon told her, "You should be glad. Get out while you can." Hikari gave a heavy sigh and after a few seconds of watching in the direction the Kaiser and Daisuke had taken, turned and followed him out of the room and out of the base. She had found Daisuke, but would the others even believe her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You stay in there," the Kaiser commanded, shoving Daisuke in the bedroom for the second time that day and closing the door before the boy even had a chance to turn around. He stalked over and landed in his chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest in frustration. He watched silently as the girl left his base, opening into a run as she reached the edge of the forested area, checking her D3 every few seconds in an attempt to find her friends. The Kaiser sat forward, typing a few commands and watching the image change slightly as the base began to move once again.  
  
"Bothersome creature," he mumbled under his breath. He had half a mind to stay and wait for her to return with her friends and capture them all. But there are too many problems involved in hotheaded revenge. No, he could be patient. If what had happened between Daisuke and the girl were any indication, he was very close to having just what he had wanted.  
  
The Kaiser sat for a long time, watching the landscape of the Digital World roll underneath his base, until he was finally coaxed from his position by the stiffness that had settled in his limbs as well as the fact that he could no longer see anything in the dark night. He stretched, throwing his arms as far above his head as he could before calling for Wormmon.  
  
"Master?" the answer came from close by but he could not spot the digimon in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Has Daisuke eaten tonight?" Wormmon scuttled a few feet closer before shaking his head in the negative.  
  
"Bring us some food then," the Kaiser continued already moving towards the bedroom, not waiting for, or even expecting a reply from his digimon.  
  
When the door slid open, the Kaiser was presented with an absolutely lovely image. Daisuke sat on the center of the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on top. He looked as if he might have been crying earlier, but had long since stopped.  
  
Daisuke looked up as the Kaiser entered the room, quickly scrambling to uncurl himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Daisuke said softly. The Kaiser gave him a kind smile, reaching over to rub gently at the marks the dried tears had left down the boy's face.  
  
"Shh-shh-shh," he said just as softly, climbing in the bed to wrap his arms around Daisuke, "Its ok. I'm not mad, see?" He smiled down on Daisuke who just nodded.  
  
"I know it has been a difficult day," the Kaiser continued. Both boys looked up as Wormmon entered the room with a tray of food. The Kaiser motioned for the digimon to bring the tray over to the bed.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked Daisuke, who nodded again, more vigorously this time. "Good," the Kaiser replied, offering Daisuke a pair of chopsticks and equal access to the tray. He watched Daisuke eat for a few moments before doing the same. After Daisuke had eaten his fill, the Kaiser sat the tray aside for Wormmon to take.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked Daisuke with a smile.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Daisuke." the Kaiser's tone was held a warning, as if he were correcting a small child. Daisuke flushed through.  
  
"Yes, Master,"  
  
"That's better," he said, placing a light kiss just beside Daisuke's mouth. The Kaiser began to gently remove Daisuke's jacket.  
  
"N-no. I'm sorry," Daisuke began to shake slightly. The Kaiser just gave him another smile and a brushing kiss, never pausing in his ministrations.  
  
"Shush, sweet. I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to check your back," he now had Daisuke stripped from the waist up, "Lie down and let me see." The Kaiser pulled a pillow over and helped Daisuke settle comfortably. He hmmed over Daisuke's back for a moment before getting off of the bed and heading into the bathroom. When he returned he was carrying a bowl.  
  
"Its just water," he told Daisuke, placing the bowl on the bedside table and reaching inside and pulling out a large wash cloth. The Kaiser squeezed the extra water from the cloth before laying it gently across Daisuke's back. Daisuke gave a little whimper as the heat from the water soaked into his already burning back.  
  
"I know it hurts, I know," the Kaiser mumbled softly, brushing Daisuke's hair away from his face with a damp hand, "but the heat is good for it. It will feel better in the long run." Daisuke did his best to bite back any further noises as the Kaiser removed the washcloth, moistening it again and began gently cleaning the deeper set marks. For a while the room was silent, the Kaiser focused on his work and Daisuke not wanting to make a sound. Eventually the Kaiser let out a sigh and leaning down, pressed his cool lips against one of the marks.  
  
"You are a beautiful boy. Did you know that? I hate having to hurt you. Please just be good, please?" Daisuke could hear the pleading tone in the Kaiser's voice. He tried to sit up but was stopped by the Kaiser's warm voice in his ear.  
  
"Quiet now, I'm almost done." Daisuke just nodded his head, burying it back into the crook of his arms to muffle a whimper as the Kaiser brushed the cloth against a particularly sore mark. A moment later the Kaiser left again, returning the bowl to the bathroom and coming back with some first aid supplies.  
  
"It is all about survival, Daisuke. I can keep you safe. But you're going to have to learn to trust my judgement," the Kaiser broke into conversation again as he began spreading antibiotic ointment on some of the deeper lines. Daisuke took his pause at the end of the statement as his cue to nod his agreement.  
  
"Do you think I hit you as hard as I could have? I didn't. I could kill you if I wanted to," the Kaiser paused again as if he were thinking about something, all the time, soothing over his harsh words with gentle touches as he finished taping gauze pads over the especially deep marks on Daisuke's back.  
  
"But I don't want to," he finally concluded, "I don't even want to have to hurt you." He helped Daisuke sit up, holding him close.  
  
"Why did you do this?" he asked Daisuke suddenly, pinning him with his eyes, obviously looking for an actual response. Unfortunately, Daisuke did not know what he could say that would not upset the Kaiser again. Thankfully, the Kaiser seemed willing to wait.  
  
"I was worried about my friends," he said slowly after a great deal of time.  
  
"I know," the Kaiser almost seemed as if he wanted to say something else, but held back, letting out the trapped breath in a sigh.  
  
He cuddled Daisuke close again, smiling down on the boy as he rocked their bodies slightly. Daisuke began to get a little uneasy as the Kaiser paused yet again, seeming to focus on something. The Kaiser's fingers came up to gently probe the side of his face that was still tender to the touch.  
  
"She didn't even notice, did she?" the Kaiser asked more to himself than Daisuke, but Daisuke knew all too well who he was speaking of. Daisuke tried to burrow deeper into the warmth of the Kaiser's body and ignore what he had been suggesting, but somehow he was unable to escape the thought. He was not really sure whether she had noticed or not. After all, Hikari had asked if he was hurt, but then she had also seemed satisfied with his answer, not bothering to probe any deeper.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," the Kaiser said a few moments later. He held Daisuke close, taking care to avoid the marks on the boy's back as his hands moved over Daisuke's body with tickling little touches. He placed a few gentle kisses along Daisuke's shoulder and chest before reaching under them both and pulling out the covers. Holding them open, the Kaiser crawled underneath, telling Daisuke to do the same.  
  
"Daisuke, I want you to promise me you will never disobey me again," the Kaiser burst into speech again, his voice very serious. Still, Daisuke could easily hear the underlining sadness. The Kaiser's eyes bored into him.  
  
"I promise," Daisuke said every bit as seriously, already hating that he had caused all this mess. The Kaiser gave him a smile, bringing his hand back up to rub Daisuke's sore cheek again before rolling over, turning off the room's lights and closing his eyes in sleep.  
  
Daisuke stared at the Kaisers back for a minute, unsure as to why he would suddenly leave him cold and alone, before snuggling up close. He placed an arm lightly over the Kaiser's body waiting to see if anything would happen. When nothing did, he got bolder, lightly kissing the back of the Kaiser's neck. The Kaiser mumbled something but still did not turn and push Daisuke away. Finally, he worked up the courage to begin petting the Kaiser along the side of his body. The Kaiser still wore his body suit and Daisuke liked that the silky material felt differently under his fingertips than it did under his palm. The Kaiser let out a something that sounded like a cross between a purr and a bemused chuckle.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" the Kaiser finally said, rolling over to regard Daisuke calmly as he anchored the roaming hand between their two bodies. The entire time that Daisuke had been with the Kaiser, he had never refused the Kaiser's advances, but at the same time, he had never taken it upon himself to actually initiate anything. Daisuke kept his eyes focused squarely on the Kaiser's chin. Still though, the Kaiser did not sound angry. In fact, he almost sound as if something had tickled him. The Kaiser tipped Daisuke's chin up with his fingertips, giving him a smile.  
  
"Master?" Daisuke's wish to please was obvious in the tone of his voice.  
  
"Is there something you were trying to tell me?" Daisuke blushed so hard that the Kaiser could almost swear he could see it glow in the darkness. He bent to give Daisuke a passionate kiss, carefully placing his hand on the boy's shoulder to prevent him from rolling onto his sore back. His kiss was quickly returned, Daisuke's now free hand quickly moving to rest on the Kaiser's side again.  
  
"Hmm, I see," he said, more to himself than Daisuke while still raining down more and more kisses.  
  
"Master . . ." Daisuke sighed as the Kaiser began massaging his thigh while already unbuttoning his shorts, earning himself another deep kiss. The Kaiser began to carefully remove the shorts, allowing his fingers to brush over Daisuke's erection several times in the process, eliciting a moan.  
  
"Are you sure you want this? Your back." the Kaiser asked, but he never paused in his ministrations, helping Daisuke as he finished wiggling out of his shorts.  
  
"Yes." Daisuke closed his eyes as the Kaiser continued to knead the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, using his other hand to help Daisuke with the waistband on his boxers.  
  
"There's my sweet boy," the Kaiser murmured, after having finally freed Daisuke from all constraints and pulling him back up into a warm embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Digimon Kaiser had stopped his base deep in the waters of the ocean. He would like to see those foolish kids find him here. He liked it here. There were no uprisings to worry about, no stupid digidestined and for a few moments he could almost forget he was trying to conquer an entire world. 'If any ever says that that is not tiring, I'll know them for a liar,' he thought absently to himself.  
  
"Master?" The Kaiser gave a slight smile to the boy lying at the foot of the bed where he was reading a book.  
  
"What is it Daisuke?" he could see the boy's eyebrows knit together in intense thought.  
  
"I still want to go back to my friends," he stated softly, apparently very interested in the pattern of the bedspread.  
  
"Do you think they will even want you after Hikari has told them what happened?" the Kaiser questioned. He could tell the boy was uncertain.  
  
"They'll be mad, I know. But they can't stay mad forever," Daisuke finally said, glancing up at the Kaiser for a second before returning his attention to the covers.  
  
"Humph" the Kaiser begged to differ. He just studied Daisuke, sitting as he was, lightly tracing patterns with his fingers, waiting for the Kaiser's response. Eventually he motioned for Daisuke to come sit with him.  
  
"Do you really hate me so much?" he asked after the boy had snuggled into his side, wrapping his arms around the Kaiser's waist. He began lightly running his fingers through Daisuke's hair, gently removing any snags.  
  
"I don't hate you. At least, I don't think I do, not like I use to hate you. I could take you with me?" It was more of a question than a statement. The Kaiser chuckled.  
  
"Your friends would like that," he replied sarcastically, then, "No. My place is here. I rule this world. You can't expect me to just forget about that." He could feel Daisuke nodding into his chest. The Kaiser put aside his book.  
  
"There is something I want to show you, Daisuke," the Kaiser said, climbing out of the bed and offering a hand to help Daisuke do the same. He brought them both into the contol room and over to the far side where, after pressing a few keys, a drawer opened with a hiss of air. Reaching in, the Kaiser brought out Daisuke's D3 and handed it to him. Next, the Kaiser moved to an unlocked drawer and began searching for something.  
  
When he turned back to Daisuke he had an old household hammer. The Kaiser held out his hand for Daisuke's D3, but Daisuke just shook his head, refusing to hand it over, his eyes wide.  
  
"Give it to me, Daisuke," the Kaiser intoned, his voice hard. The boy kept the D3 held tight against his chest, never taking his eyes off that hammer as he continued to shake his head no. The Kaiser stepped close, but rather than going for the digivice, trailed his fingers along the side of Daisuke's face.  
  
"I thought we had already been through this, Daisuke. You promised me you would never leave and you promised never to disobey me again. And yet, you try and do both." Daisuke cringed at the word both as the Kaiser shook his head as if he could not believe Daisuke's audacity, "All this trouble over a silly toy." The Kaiser's voice had taken on its cold and threatening tone again. Still, Daisuke could not willing give up his D3. It was so much more than a toy. The Kaiser let out a gusty sigh, the anger seeming to drain away from him in that most unnerving of ways.  
  
"I wish it did not have to be this way," he told Daisuke sadly, placing the hammer on his chair and gathering his whip. The Kaiser could read the fear in Daisuke's eyes and did his best not to smile; still shaking his head from side to side as if he sorely regretted what was about to happen.  
  
"No." The word was a choked cry, Daisuke pleading, "Master?"  
  
"Give me the digivice," the Kaiser stated calmly, "or remove your jacket and shirt." Daisuke gave a small whimper, still unwilling to release his grip on the digivice. He did not want to find out how a lash on top of a lash would feel; the few days that had passed being far from sufficient time for the previous marks to heal. In fact, the muscles of Daisuke's back began giving involuntary twitches at the very thought. But if it meant he could keep his D3 . . .  
  
"No," the Kaiser answered his silent question, "I will not let you keep it, even if you insist on pushing me to this. Either you give it to me willingly now, or I'll take it from you in a moment. The choice is still yours to make." The Kaiser held out his hand, showing Daisuke that the offer was still on the table.  
  
"Please, Daisuke," the Kaiser then said softly, "You know that I don't want to have to hurt you. Give me the digivice." Slowly Daisuke's hands began to uncurl from their protective positions on his chest. The Kaiser was already gathering the hammer once more.  
  
"Put it on the floor," he said just as softly. Daisuke did as he was told. The Kaiser knelt down beside him and offered him the hammer.  
  
"Do you want to do it?" he asked. Daisuke shook his head no, the tears already beginning to well up in his eyes. The Kaiser just nodded before raising the hammer above his head and bringing it down in several violent strokes. Little pieces of the digivice scattered around the room. When it was no longer recognizable, the Kaiser stopped and turned to Daisuke, drawing the boy up against his body and letting him cry against his shoulder for a few moments. Finally he set the boy at an arm's length, making him look up, into his eyes.  
  
"I had hoped it would not come to this. Daisuke, leaving here would be pointless. The digital world is your home now. Accept this." Daisuke looked at all the little fragments of what had once been his D3 surrounding both him and the Kaiser and began doing his best to gather them all up, but was finding it difficult to see through his tears. The Kaiser stood up with a sigh, replacing the hammer and closing the drawer.  
  
"Clean that mess up," he told Daisuke, "And when you are done you may come join me again." The Kaiser turned and went back to his room. A few minutes later he felt the bed move as Daisuke climbed back up and on to his spot. The Kaiser let out a breath he did not realize that he had been holding.  
  
'He'll not fight this now,' the Kaiser thought, the barest hint of a smirk trying to appear upon his face. The boy was truly his.  
  
END of CH. 3  
  
TBC.  
  
Please Review (that's not really a request.the Kaiser works for me, you know.) ;o) Flames are welcome too. The heat is out in my dorm and I need something to keep me warm.  
  
Author's note 3: I was thinking of my third biochem professor (do not ask) when writing this Kaiser. I guess I've always thought of him as a rather sadistic youth.  
  
Author's note 4: And yes, yes. I know. One should always wear protective goggles when destroying digivices. 


	4. Tobitatsu

Disclaimer: It wasn't mine when I started and it isn't mine now.

Author's notes:

1. First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long with this fourth (and final!) part. I don't know what I've had against working on it. *shrugs*

2. And, there are some hints of Daikeru in here. I am not really very sure where they came from…

3. If the background surrounding this chapter seems a bit familiar, it should. I've placed this as closely as I could into the content of the episodes "Run Yolei, Run" through "The Crest of Kindness." I just had to after watching them all leave Daisuke behind with out an explanation. (Jamalyn's line of thought: Hey! They better watch out. What would they do with out Dai? Wait! I might be able to finish that blasted fic yet! Oh thank god!) Needless to say, that part of the show really makes me mad. They really need to treat Dai-chan much, much better. I am, (naturally!) taking a few _artistic_ liberties with the plot. ^_~

4. And I decided to use the name Veemon instead of Buimon even though I'm using the Japanese names for the other [main] characters. So shoot me. No, scratch that. Don't shoot me.

5. An interesting side note (or so I thought), while trying to figure out how to spell Veemon's attack (vee-headbutt) I discovered that to butt some one is to hit them with your head (DUH!), so Veemon is technically screaming vee-head head hit, which frankly, I prefer as the other one always reminds me of some odd body contortion. Sorry. My brain has officially liquefied!

****

Chapter 4 :: Tobitatsu

(Fly Away)

It did not seem like anyone had spoken in ages. Finally, Taichi gave a sigh, sweeping all unspoken thoughts out of the room with a chill breeze. He continued to study his old goggles a minute longer before looking up to catch the eyes of the other nine digidestined sitting on the floor of his room.

"No. Daisuke wouldn't do this. It's the Kaiser. He must have done something to Daisuke," he finally concluded, looking to Hikari for conformation.

"I don't know," she mumbled, a grimace passing over her face at the memory. Then, looking up into her brother's pained eyes, "Yeah."

"Well, at least we know the Kaiser has him for sure now," Miyako broke in, everyone nodding their agreement.

"We should just kill him," Takeru threatened bitterly. Iori laid a calming hand on his arm and Yamato frowned.

"The important thing now is get Daisuke away from him," Miyako continued, "No matter what. And that is not going to be easy."

"Especially considering that the Kaiser's base has completely disappeared," Koushiro broke in.

"Huh?" everyone turned on him with shocked faces. Koushiro turned the laptop that had been sitting on his lap around so that they could all see the screen. On it was the map of the digital world showing the back and white squares with which they were all intimately aquatinted.

"Do you see what this is?" he asked. Everyone shook his or her head in confusion. 

"It's a path," he continued, his finger tracing along the pattern a centimeter or so above the screen, "and it stopped right about here a few days ago."

"Where is here?" Taichi queried, coming down from the bed to get a closer look. Koushiro swatted away the invading hands.

"It's on the edge of the digital ocean."

"So he's in the ocean. Where's the big confusion?" Koushiro tried to give Taichi his best disgruntled look, but the effort was softened somewhat by the worry in the older boy's eyes.

"It's a really big ocean Tai." Jyou reached over to give Koushiro's shoulder a squeeze. "And I have no way of tracking the base's movements under the water with this program. I'm working on something now, but I don't know how soon I can have it finished." Everyone was looking even more depressed by the time Koushiro had finished his spill. The room began to descend into that creepy silence once again. Finally Yamato looked up from where he had been intently studying the floor.

"Well we have to do something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kaiser continued to study Daisuke, sneaking little glances every now and then, as he flipped through his index of digimon looking for the perfect head for his new partner. Finally he stopped on one that he had seen only a few days before. He typed a few keys, causing the body to dissolve and leave only the head.

"What do you know of this one?" It was difficult for Daisuke to remember whom the digimon was at first, then it hit him, Kabuterimon.

"I don't really know him," he answered honestly. The Kaiser ruffled Daisuke's hair playfully when he heard the quiet, unsure tone of his voice.

"Its all right. I didn't really expect you to." Daisuke did not miss the momentary frown that passed over the Kaiser's face. He moved in closer to the chair.

The Kaiser frowned deeper when he noticed the little involuntary movement. When had all of this started? The Kaiser was beginning to notice the little changes in Daisuke's demeanor more and more as of late. The happy-go-lucky boy seemed be slipping further away every day. Daisuke no longer joked, prodded, or even smiled.

"May I ask you a question, Daisuke?" the Kaiser spoke up suddenly, startling Daisuke, who had just begun to relax. He just nodded his head in an uncertain yes. The Kaiser had never asked his permission for anything, much less something as simple as a question. Such courtesies were the sole responsibility of Daisuke.

"Are you happy here? With me?" Again, Daisuke was taken aback. He hurried to assure his master.

"Yes. Always, yes."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" the Kaiser pushed.

"Never." Daisuke had the look of a trapped animal in his eyes.

"No," the Kaiser whispered to himself, then speaking up so Daisuke could hear, "Would you be happy if I allowed Veemon to come and visit you?"

"I'm happy now." The Kaiser seemed to consider the simple statement for a moment before asking again, in a slightly different way.

"But would you _like_ to see Veemon?" Daisuke thought about the question for a long time, and for once, the Kaiser waited patiently, his project forgotten for the moment.

"Yes," Daisuke finally answered, looking up at the Kaiser, "Yes, I would like to see him, I think," he faltered slightly at the end, unsure what the Kaiser was thinking behind those glasses.

"Good," the Kaiser gave the smallest smile before swiveling back around to finish his work, "I'll have Wormmon bring him up this afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi eyed the younger digidestined, packed and ready to go into the Digital World for god only knew how long. He hoped they would not be too long, both for their sakes, and Daisuke's. He, Yamato and Koushiro would provide a cover story by going camping with Yamato's father. Over all, this would not be the best vacation any of them had ever had.

He watched as they lined up before Koushiro's computer, eager to enter and win this most crucial of battles. Miyako had already aligned the digital gate to the Kaiser's last know coordinates. Koushiro was busily packing all the equipment they would need to take with them to be able to contact the others while they were in the Digital World. Yamato was watching his brother with barely concealed worry.

"Be safe," Taichi murmured, just before they were pulled through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke fidgeted impatiently, waiting for the arrival of Wormmon. Part of him wanted to see Veemon more than anything else in the world, but the other part was still unsure why he had suddenly been given this kindness. It was a very real possibility that the Kaiser just wanted Daisuke out of his hair for the afternoon.

Daisuke jumped when the door suddenly slid up, half expecting to see the Kaiser rather than Wormmon and to have his hopes of seeing Veemon crushed. Nevertheless, it was Wormmon and he did have Veemon with him.

"Veemon!" Daisuke stood quickly, tottering a little as he realized one of his feet had fallen asleep from sitting there so long. He quieted when Veemon failed to respond.

"Veemon?" he asked softer, ignoring the pins and needles feelings as he went to kneel by his partner. Daisuke fingered lightly at the dark spiral on Veemon's arm, fighting back tears at the sight of his soulless friend. Wormmon felt his heart drop as the boy tried to rouse his friend, patting and scratching his head, even pulling him into a tight hug, but the dark spiral was too strong. Eventually, even Daisuke had to admit defeat.

"That's not Veemon," he said, backing away slowly. Wormmon looked back and forth from the boy to the digimon a few times, unsure what to say or do.

"Daisuke?" Wormmon hated seeing the boy hurt. Daisuke turned to him suddenly, seeming to notice him for the first time since he had tried to approach Veemon.

"I'm sorry, Wormmon. I know you are just trying to be nice. But I can't do this." Wormmon was doing nothing of the sort. He was just following the Kaiser's orders. Still he had thought the Kaiser meant to make the boy happy.

"Can, --could you take me back to the Kaiser," Daisuke continued, faltering slightly, "I want to go back and stay with him. I shouldn't have done this."

"Daisuke," Wormmon just repeated himself, "It's all right," he clicked his front pods together, considering all options, finally deciding upon a slight white lie.

"You didn't give me a chance," Wormmon began to work at the dark spiral on Veemon's arm, quickly finding the correct code. Daisuke looked over hopefully as it fell away. Still, he could not bring himself to be the one to try again. He waited patiently as Wormmon scurried away to a corner so as not to interfere with the reunion.

"Daisuke?" This time it was a voice he had not heard for a very long time. He gave a soft smile as his name was repeated again, this time with much more enthusiasm.

"Daisuke!" The little blue fur ball launched himself at Daisuke, "It's really you!" Daisuke grabbed Veemon up in a fierce hug.

"I…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry, Veemon, it's just been a really long time," Daisuke smiled as he released his friend. Veemon cocked his head to the side, unsure just what Daisuke meant. It did not seem as if it had been so very long to him. He thought they had been separated only a few days. Still, Veemon had never been one to pry into the inner workings of the human mind. That was just way too complex.

"What's happened? You seem different." Veemon asked, pulling back to give Daisuke a more through once over. Daisuke just shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing's different. I'm the same old Daisuke." He tried to pull the little digimon back to him again, but Veemon was not ready to drop the conversation.

"No, something's definitely different. Did you cut your hair?" Veemon continued watched him from the corners of his eyes, joking more than really asking, now. Daisuke just reached over to pull him into another tight hug, succeeding this time.

"I've missed you so much," Daisuke whispered in his blue fur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kaiser growled deep in his throat. And today had been shaping up into such a nice day too. What little was left of his light mood was evaporating quickly. After nearly a week's absence, those idiot digidestined had tumbled back through his digital gate. And to make matters worse, they now stood overlooking the ocean at the exact place he had entered. That could only mean one thing. They knew where he was and his all too short vacation was soon to be over. If everything were to go as planned then his schedule would have to be placed on the fast track.

"Wormmon!" the Kaiser burst into the small room that held Daisuke, Veemon and that blasted partner of his. He was shocked when a blue streak flew at him yelling, "Vee-headbutt!" 

"Veemon! No! Don't attack him!" Daisuke frantically tried to call Veemon back, watching as the Kaiser just managed to step out of harm's way.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Daisuke scrunched back against the wall. The Kaiser was in a bad mood, even for him. Daisuke began to panic as the Kaiser advanced on Veemon.

"Please. He didn't know. I didn't have time to tell him. I'm sorry." The Kaiser paid him no heed. Veemon just looked questioningly from Daisuke to the Kaiser and back to Daisuke.

The Kaiser jerked the rookie digimon up by the ear, ignoring the yelp of pain. "Where is his dark spiral?" At the mention of the dark spiral, Veemon began trying to pull away, making the Kaiser growl.

"Veemon, stop!" Daisuke did his best to sound authoritative, but the waiver in his voice gave his true emotions away. Still, he knew that unless his digimon cooperated, things were going to get a lot worse. Thankfully, Veemon stopped struggling, pinning Daisuke with deeply hurt eyes.

"Come here Daisuke," the Kaiser called over his shoulder. Veemon looked upset when he saw Daisuke quickly move to obey.

"Daisuke?" the digimon asked softly.

"Not another sound." The Kaiser punctuated his request with a harsh pull on Veemon's ear before turning to Daisuke.

"What is the meaning of this?" Daisuke flinched when Veemon gave a small squeak as his ear was yanked again.

"He didn't know. I didn't have time to tell him." Daisuke just repeated his words from earlier.

"Yes, I heard that much. Why isn't he wearing the dark spiral?" The Kaiser dropped Veemon's ear altogether, turning to face Daisuke head on.

"Well?" the Kaiser pulled Daisuke close, tilting his head up so that the boy had to look directly into the Kaiser's eyes, "Answer me, damn it!"

"I didn't think you mind." Daisuke hated the tears already building. He nearly stumbled as the Kaiser shoved him back a little way, closing his eyes as he waited for the blow he knew was about to come. 

"He didn't do it," a warbled voice suddenly spoke up, "I took the spiral off." The Kaiser sent a dirty look in Wormmon's direction before turning his attentions back to Daisuke who still stood with his eyes closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The Kaiser regarded the trembling chin with little more than contempt.

"Look at me," he growled, grabbing Daisuke tightly by said chin and slapping his cheek, not enough to punish, only to sting. Daisuke forced his eyes to open.

"Is this true?" The Kaiser was shocked to find himself hoping it was. Daisuke looked uncertainly, first towards Veemon, who was hunkered down on his hunches looking confused and just plain miserable and secondly towards Wormmon who was nodding yes at him with his head. 

"Yes," he replied softly, quickly adding, "Master," as the Kaiser gave his chin a bruising tweak. 

"Good," the Kaiser paused for a second in thought before adding, "for you. Call Veemon over here." The Kaiser then turned to Wormmon, "And bring me the dark spiral." Wormmon did as he had been told as Daisuke motioned for the hesitant Veemon to come stand next to him.

When Veemon arrived, Daisuke kneeled down, wrapping his arms around him tightly and trying to offer some degree of comfort to the very confused digimon. The Kaiser took the spiral from Wormmon, pressing the proper reactivation codes before holding it out to Daisuke.

"Master?"

"You know I can't have stray digimon running around my base. Especially not ones that think they have the right to attack me."

"Please," Daisuke begged, holding Veemon tight, "He didn't know. It won't happen again."

"I can't risk that," the Kaiser held out the spiral once more, "You know what you have to do." Daisuke just shook his head no, taking the Kaiser aback.

"Daisuke, please," the Kaiser begged before he even realized what he was saying. Daisuke and Wormmon both looked up in shock.

The Kaiser closed his unseen eyes for a moment, trying to regain his sense of control for the situation. "That was not a request," he contradicted his statement of only a second before, "Either place this spiral on Veemon or I will have him killed. The choice is yours alone." When Daisuke did not grasp the spiral immediately, the Kaiser grabbed for Veemon's arm.

"No!" Daisuke yelled, only to flinch a second later at the rage on the Kaiser's face, "I'll do it," he promised reaching for the still out held spiral. The Kaiser hesitated for a second.

"Please, I'll do it," Daisuke repeated. The Kaiser tossed the spiral at Daisuke's feet with a clang. Daisuke picked it up, fingering it gingerly.

"I'm sorry Veemon," he whispered, holding out one of Veemon's arms, "But I can't let you die. I need to know you're still here. Please understand." The digimon did not say anything, just watched as Daisuke slipped the spiral over his hand to where it rested before. A second later, his body went stiff as he assumed his ready-active stance and Daisuke set him to the side.

"It can stay with you if you want," the Kaiser offered graciously.

"No." Daisuke could hardly stand to see this version of his friend. Besides, Veemon would be safer out of the Kaiser's way.

"Very well," the Kaiser gave the unresponsive Veemon another brush with his eyes before looking away, "Get it out of here, Wormmon. And then come back to the control room. I have work for you to do." Daisuke watched as his once best friend followed Wormmon out of the room with out so much as a glance over his shoulder. But then, only so much was to be expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru stood looking out over the digital ocean for a minute before turning to the others. "We can camp here for the night. Koushiro would notify us if the Kaiser's base were to show back up. We can start the search tomorrow." Since Daisuke's absence, Takeru had had to take over as leader, a role he hoped to be able to relinquish soon.

"But it won't be dark yet for another couple of hours," Miyako protested, "We should get a head start tonight."

"I know. I want to start too, but the fact remains that if all goes well, tomorrow will be a very difficult day and our digimon, as well as ourselves need to be well rested and prepared." No, he did not envy Daisuke this position one bit.

"Takeru's right," Iori spoke up in his benefit. Miyako sat down on a nearby stump with a huff but did not question Takeru's decision any more. Hikari quietly went off with Iori to gather anything they might need from the forest why Takeru began unpacking what they would need for the night. Eventually Miyako joined him, offering a small smile and what might even have been an apology under her breath.

Later that evening, as everyone else was still eating their supper, Takeru slipped down to sit beside the ocean again, trying his best to figure out just how they were going to make this work. He looked up, shocked, when Hikari spoke from nearby.

"You don't need to worry," Hikari told him, sitting down so she could wrap her arms around him and place a light kiss on his cheek, "I know you will find him." Takeru did his best to smile a bit and pull away with out it really being noticeable. Not that it would have worked. No amount of subtleties or even head-on confrontation could dissuade Hikari.

"Thanks Hikari," he mumbled after a moment, giving up on escape.

"Do you want someone to stay up for first watch with you?" she suggested. Takeru was able to successfully hold back the chills that wanted to run rampant down his back bone at her remark.

"No, I'm fine," he managed a surprising casual voice, "You had better get some rest now, while you still can." Takeru could tell she was a little put out, but was covering it well.

"Alright then," she said sweetly, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, night," Takeru concluded, suppressing a relieved sigh as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sat to the right of Wormmon with his knees tucked under his chin, trying his best to forget the events of the afternoon. He watched as the digimon flipped through the index of other digimon, just like the Kaiser had been doing earlier, stopping to consider each momentarily before muttering, "Next."

Wormmon continued to sneak little glances at Daisuke's profile. He could easily see the boy was upset, anyone could. But Wormmon also knew that this had not been the Kaiser's original plan, and that it was probably most of the reason the Kaiser had now made himself scarce. He sighed as he realized that Ken was loosing more and more control over the Kaiser every single day. 

Wormmon was a lot brighter than the Kaiser had ever given him credit for. He could see that his master's plan to build this abomination, his violent mood swings, and especially the 'spells' that seem to over take him more and more often were taking over his life. He knew a sinking ship when he saw one, and as the Kaiser's loyal partner he would stay by his side and fight for Ken until the very end. But Daisuke… Wormmon sneaked another glance at the boy sitting quietly, watching him work. He had grown incredibly fond of the boy and would fight as hard to save him as he would for his Ken. It was time to get him to safety.

"Daisuke, I want to talk to you," the little digimon spoke up suddenly, continuing when he was sure he had Daisuke's complete attention, "I think you should leave. I could help get you out of here." Daisuke did a bit of a double take. Had Wormmon really suggested what he thought he had suggested? He must have because he was watching Daisuke with a rather expectant air.

Daisuke shook his head forcefully, mouthing a silent, "No."

"Why not? You're not happy here," Wormmon fired point-blank.

"I _am _happy," Daisuke whispered, but his miserable tone gave him away. Wormmon hastened over to nudge Daisuke comfortingly for a second. He smiled when the boy unhooked one arm to reach down and rub his head.

"You deserve to be happier," Wormmon stated truthfully, choosing to ignore the way Daisuke was shaking his head no again.

"I thought I told you to have that finished an hour ago!" the Kaiser stormed back into the control room taking Daisuke by surprise. He did his best to take up as little space as possible and thereby avoid having the Kaiser notice his guilty blush. Wormmon eyed Daisuke pitifully a moment before turning back to the screen and flipping through a few more digimon before stopping on Garurumon, selecting only the legs.

"I'm sorry. I had to finish the dishes," Wormmon lied with out the slightest twinge of guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi slammed his fist down, "Man! I wish we could be there! I'd like to tell that Kaiser a thing or two." Koushiro jumped, startled by the sudden out burst as Yamato moved to calm Taichi down.

"I know Taichi, but it's more important that we stay here and cover for the others." Yamato could not help flinching as he watched Taichi drive his fist into the top of the picnic table again. 

  
"Just calm down. You're not doing anyone any good by acting like that." Yamato resisted the urge to let his own frustration trickle into his voice.

"I know." Taichi's remorse was obvious as he repeated Yamato's earlier sentiment. Yamato smiled softly, wanting to wrap a comforting arm around his best friend's waist, but knowing better.

"You have to believe everything is going to work out all right. They're strong. They can handle this," Yamato encouraged.

"I know," Taichi seemed unable to find anything else to say, his voice trailing off softly. Yamato threw caution to the wind, wrapping his arm around his friend and allowing the brunette to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Koushiro broke into their little huddle, "I just got an email from Iori. They've decided to bunk down for the night and will start their search first thing in the morning." Yamato nodded, continuing to hug Taichi tight.

"Then I suppose we should do the same thing, right guys?" They both nodded their agreement as Yamato stood up from the picnic table and began to move towards the cabin. "Tomorrow's going to be a really long day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru gently shook Iori awake just as the sun was starting to rise. They both woke their partners, sneaking down to the water's edge where they could armor digivolve with out waking the girls. Takeru saw Iori safely into the water before jumping on Pegasusmon's back and pulling out his D3 to leave Hikari an email. 

__

Gone looking for the base. Iori, too. Will email you if we find anything.

~Takeru

After a moment's consideration, Takeru sent the same message to Koushiro. He and Pegasusmon flew up into the air, using the coordinates Iori had given them to keep from loosing him under the water and watching the horizon for anything unusual.

It was much later in the morning before Takeru got Iori's email saying he had found something strange and was going to check it out. Takeru sent back a message telling him to be careful and stopped his digimon, hovering above Iori's last known position to wait for more news.

Suddenly, Takeru gasped as he saw a gigantic whirlpool open up a few hundred meters ahead. Where had Iori gone? Takeru was even more shocked a few moments later as he noticed the Kaiser's base enter into the whirlpool's center. Flying in for a closer look, he noted a small entrance and decided to take his chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sat quietly, not wanting to disturb the Kaiser's obviously dark mood. He looked up when he heard the Kaiser breath, "Finally, the dark whirlpool," under his breath. The small hatch board screen beeped quietly as a swirling symbol pulsed to life. The Kaiser typed a few commands to move the base closer to the whirlpool and open a bank of windows at the same time. Daisuke shivered at the darkly swirling waters but opted to keep his opinions to himself. Wormmon, however, was a bit more vocal, begging the Kaiser to reconsider any of his plans. All he received for his efforts was a grunt and a kick, coming back to lie close to Daisuke when the boy held out his arms for him. The Kaiser gave them both a disgusted look before sending out the Mekanorimon to gather what he needed. He watched, dumbfounded, as all three Mekanorimon were pulled into the abyss, refusing to answer his calls for a report, "Sector A, Sector B, Sector C? Where are they?"

"They never were very good at the alphabet, master," Wormmon offered up helpfully, flinching as the Kaiser turned, seething, one to many straws having landed on the camel's back.

"Shut up! You stupid little insect!" he advanced on Wormmon, intent on taking his frustrations out on something that could hurt.

"Wormmon, no!" Daisuke called, reaching out to wrap the little digimon in his arms and hold him tightly. The Kaiser stopped in his tracks when he heard Daisuke's insistent voice, fists clinching at his sides. He took a few deep breaths before even trying to open his eyes again with out seeing red.

"Put. Him. Down," he ground out slowly, forcing the harsh words through gritted teeth. Daisuke, shocked by his own behavior, did has he had been told, quickly moving to stand when the Kaiser motioned for him to do that as well. He did not know why he kept pushing lately anymore than he knew why the Kaiser had yet to do more than push back. Daisuke bit back a whimper as the Kaiser grabbed his chin, tugging fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke whispered as best he could through the Kaiser's tight grip.

"Be quiet Daisuke," the Kaiser's eyes flickered closed briefly before he continued, "If you didn't insist upon making me so mad, these things would never happen," he matched Daisuke's previous tone perfectly as he squeezed even harder.

"I know," Daisuke admitted, blinking back the threatening tears. The Kaiser continued to study him for a few moments before shoving him back a little way with a frustrated growl. 

"I'll be back. Nobody leaves this room," he spoke up, glaring first at Daisuke and then Wormmon.

"Master?" Daisuke asked as the Kaiser turned and moved out of the control room, but he was ignored. A few minutes later they saw another Mekanorimon leave the base, this time with the Kaiser inside. Daisuke chewed on lip uncertainly; worried the Kaiser had no real idea what he was getting into. 

"He'll be all right," Wormmon comforted, even though he was not sure himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru used the few seconds it took for Pegasusmon to dedigivolve to look around and get his whereabouts. This looked like the place Iori had described. He smiled as Patamon flew over and landed on his head, knocking his hat a little awry. 

"Where's Iori?" the little digimon spoke his thoughts. Takeru just shrugged.

"I don't know. But he has to be around here somewhere," Takeru mumbled to himself. He shut his eyes for a moment, playing eanie, meanie, minnie, moe in his head with the tunnels that branched away, finally deciding on the one to the far left.

"I guess this is this one's as good as any other," he gave another shrug as Patamon quickly agreed and they started off. It was not long before they could both hear the sound of drilling. Sure enough, just around the next corner were Digmon and Iori, hard at work freeing some imprisoned digimon. Takeru smiled, calling out to his friend. Statisticians really ought to give that old child's game more credit.

"Hello, Takeru, we were just freeing some of these captive digimon," Iori answered back, ever so serious. Patamon flew over to tug on the bars as Digmon cut them away. 

"Is Daisuke down here?" Takeru did his best not to get his hopes up. Things rarely worked out this easily. Sure enough, Iori was shaking his head no.

"Who's that?" Digmon asked, looking up at a screen above the cell on which he was working. Takeru groaned. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

"Devimon," Takeru whispered, getting two worried looks and one knowing one, "It had to be Devimon." That was it. They had to get Daisuke out of here before it was too late. There was no way Ken could know what he was dealing with, or just who could get hurt. Takeru threw his hat down in disgust and with an angry, "Gah!" Iori looked over, shocked, as Takeru stormed back down the way he had came, oblivious to Patamon's cries of, "Slow down," and, "Lets be reasonable!" Iori made to follow them, but was called back by Digmon, who suggested that they finish what they were doing first. He reluctantly agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several long minutes before Daisuke saw the Kaiser return to the base and some time after that before he made it back to the control room. When he did though, he seemed to be in a much better mood, even smiling at Daisuke as he ruffled his hair.

"We're almost there," he smiled, motioning for Daisuke to stand next to him in front of his screens, "Everything is almost perfect." Daisuke watched as he pulled up the image of Kaimeramon, adding two more arms above the two he already had.

"Perfect," the Kaiser repeated once more. "Now the Digital World falls at our feet." They watched as Kaimeramon came to life and flew out, hovering near the front of the base. The Kaiser gave Daisuke another smile but Daisuke had to fight not to cringe at the coldness it possessed. He pulled up another screen that had been flashing in the far corner. It was a schematic of the base and Daisuke could see two different lights flashing.

"Well, it seems your old friends have come to visit. Do you want to see them?" the Kaiser's voice was full of false pleasantry. Daisuke shook his head no, making the Kaiser laugh again.

"Too bad, because it looks as if they're heading this way." The Kaiser clicked on the light closest to the control room on the schematic and up came a picture of Takeru with Patamon not far behind.

"And who does he think he is?" the Kaiser laughed a moment before leaving to go meet Takeru. Daisuke sat down with a thunk, wrapping his arms tightly around him and trying to close out the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru stopped at the click of shoes coming closer. He growled as the Kaiser rounded the corner, smiling at him.

"Hello," the Kaiser greeted him, continuing to talk as if they were the best of friends, "You've got a lot of nerve, coming in here like this." The Kaiser sent another chilly smile in Takeru's direction, "Aren't you the least bit worried about what I might to do to your little friend Daisuke?"

"You don't touch him," Takeru ground out. He leapt at the Kaiser, knocking him to the floor before he had a chance to do anything. Wormmon came hurrying around the corner, but instead of doing anything to help his master, he called for Daisuke.

"Daisuke!" Takeru looked up, his fist still poised above the Kaiser's face, waiting to deliver another blow. For some reason, the Kaiser did not try to push him away. Daisuke stood by the corner, watching the scene nervously.

"Master?" Daisuke could not bring himself to make eye contact with Takeru, instead turning his gaze to where the Kaiser lay on the floor, his lip bleeding somewhat and with a bruise forming on his cheek. Takeru jumped up from where he had the Kaiser pinned, taking a few steps back as an explosion rocked the base. Heat seared through the hallway as something shot a hole through on side and out the other. Daisuke looked up in shock while the Kaiser watched from his now sitting position appreciatively. 

Takeru looked up, too, noticing for the first time that a battle was raging just outside the floating base, Hikari and Miyako seeming to have followed he and Iori. Nefertimon and Halsemon were fighting with some digimon he had never seen before. The Kaiser smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"You seem surprised. Let me introduce you to my new partner, Kaimeramon, my best creation." Takeru looked down on the Kaiser in shock.

"You…your partner? You created that thing?" The Kaiser just continued to smirk as Takeru shook his head, finally seeming to regain his wits.

"Daisuke!" he called again, "Come on! We've come to rescue you." Daisuke looked uncertainly first at the Kaiser, then Takeru and finally at Wormmon.

"Go on, he's your friend," Wormmon prompted. Daisuke looked back towards the Kaiser, but as per usual, got no response. Takeru began to wave Daisuke over as the base shook again with another blow. Daisuke hurried over to Takeru, scrunching his eyes shut to avoid seeing the Kaiser's hurt look. Takeru quickly armor digivolved Patamon into Pegasusmon and told Daisuke to climb on. Daisuke grabbed the digimon's mane as Takeru took hold on his arm to help him in pulling his self up. Everyone paused as the Kaiser spoke up.

"You would leave Veemon?" the Kaiser asked, now standing and watching Daisuke closely. Daisuke shuddered. He had known the Kaiser would never just let him leave, not after his promises.

"No…" Daisuke kept his back to the Kaiser, ignoring the implied, "_Face me!_" in his voice.

"So what? You think I am just going to give him to you? A going away present of sorts?" the Kaiser joked just before his voice turned much, much more dark, "Come back now and I'll think about letting him live." Daisuke shook, knowing he had to make up his mind quickly. Takeru gave him a small, pained smile before dropping the arm he had been clutching, letting Daisuke know what his decision would have been. Daisuke looked up at him with tears in his eyes, cringing at the sympathetic look on Takeru's face.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to disappoint you Takeru. I never meant to disappoint anyone," he murmured quietly. Takeru just nodded.

"I know. I understand. I'll come back," he whispered back as encouragingly as he could. Daisuke quickly moved back to where the Kaiser stood, wiping at his lip with the back of his glove. He held out the hand so Daisuke could see the blood.

"Your friend," the Kaiser snorted derisively as Daisuke cringed. "Look at me," he intoned, grabbing Daisuke's arm to give him a shake when he failed to comply quickly enough. Takeru looked away, feeling sick but unsure of what he could do that would not just make things worse for Daisuke.

The Kaiser growled deep in his throat, slapping Daisuke so hard that he would have fallen if it were not for the iron grip on his arm. Takeru had to lay a restraining arm across Pegasusmon's back to keep him from doing anything they would all regret. 

"You can consider that a start," the Kaiser told Daisuke just before shoving him back into the control room and turning his gaze back on Takeru. "Do you think my forgiveness comes cheep?" The slight smile on the Kaiser's lips betrayed the cold tone of his voice, or perhaps only served to make it more frightening. Takeru was unsure if the Kaiser was talking to Daisuke or to him. Either way, he still felt a shiver pass over his body. The Kaiser turned on his heel, entering the room he had shoved Daisuke into just before the large metal door slammed shut. The clang of the base of the door hitting the floor knocked Takeru out of his stupor. He ran the few steps forward and began banging on the door with his fist.

"Damn it Ken! You had better not hurt him! Ken!" There was nothing that even suggested a response.

"Takeru! Come on. There's nothing you can do here now. We have to go help our other friends defeat Kaimeramon. We can all come back together," Pegasusmon trotted up to where he stood. Takeru looked out the hole in the wall to where the battle was still raging.

"I guess you're right," Takeru would have given anything if it meant he could have another choice. He looked towards the door one last time before climbing on to Pegasusmon's back.

"Be safe, Daisuke," he whispered as they both flew out of the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kaiser waited until the banging on the door stopped before he stood up from his leaning position, slowly opening his eyes in the process and allowing them to pin Daisuke where he stood, fidgeting nervously across the room.

"Well, he certainly gave up easily enough. Perhaps I misjudged him." He motioned for Daisuke to come forward and frowned when Daisuke hesitated a moment, almost seeming to pace in place, a frightened grimace on his face.

"Master?" Wormmon came scuttling forward, placing himself in between the Kaiser and Daisuke. "The other digidestined are fighting Kaimeramon." It was pointless, he knew, but he just wanted something to draw the Kaiser's attention away from Daisuke. The Kaiser did not even look down; rather he just kicked him out of his way. Wormmon landed a little way away with an, "umph." He finished closing the gap between himself and Daisuke, grabbing his arm to jerk him the few centimeters closer. Daisuke was visibly shaking now, his eyes wild with fright. He actually began trying to jerk away, something he had not done since the Kaiser had first captured him.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" The Kaiser was genuinely perplexed by this turn of events. Daisuke continued to shake until the Kaiser released his grip on Daisuke's arm, pulling him close and trying to calm him down with comforting words and touches. When he finally got the boy down to a more tranquil state, he asked his question again. This time, Daisuke answered.

"You're going to hurt me," he was still nervous and quiet.

"Daisuke," the Kaiser's voice was patient, "If I do not punish you, how do you ever expect to learn?" He had not been looking for a real response. Still, Daisuke seemed to consider the question for a moment, tilting his head slightly to the side in an attempt to think. 

"But…" Daisuke started slowly, "I have learned." He flinched at the Kaiser's chiding look. "It's true. You're upset with me, I know that. You're upset because I tried to leave when I promised I never would."

"So you think because you've managed to work out that what you did is wrong, you don't deserve to be punished?" It was a curious line of thought, even for Daisuke.

"I'm not saying I don't deserve it," Daisuke was starting to panic again, "I'm just saying I **have** learned. I would never do it again. I know it was wrong." The Kaiser took a few steps back from Daisuke, leaving him alone in the middle of the large room. Daisuke did his best not to tense or fidget impatiently.

"Alright," the Kaiser said suddenly, unexpectedly, "We'll give this a try." He smiled a bit, holding out a hand to Daisuke to draw him close again. "But I strongly suggest you find a way to keep from making anymore mistakes. You won't like the consequences."

Daisuke nodded into the Kaiser's chest, doing his best to ignore the butterflies that crept into his stomach at the thought of his newest responsibility. He did not have much time to dwell on it anyway, as the Kaiser led him over towards the chair, sitting down himself and motioning for Daisuke to sit down next to him. The Kaiser brought up the screens of the battle outside, shocked to see the other Digidestined escaping while Kaimeramon stood motionless.

"Kaimeramon! Attack!" Daisuke shifted a bit where he sat but did not say anything as the monster came back to life, roaring in the process. He could see his friends all look up from where they stood with various other digimon on a moving island. Takeru shouted something and Patamon and Gatomon armor digivolved. Miyako hugged Hawkmon close, the digimon obviously hurt and too tired to digivolve. Iori also armor digivolved Armadillomon into Digmon, but he was of little use on the ground.

Daisuke fought back his horror, knowing that this was all his fault. If he had not been so worried about himself, if he had just accepted whatever punishment the Kaiser had chosen to deal out, then his friends would have had the time to get away. Why did he always allow what he wanted right then to ruin his future? The Kaiser glanced down as he noticed Daisuke squirm again.

"What is it Daisuke?" he asked, not sparing the boy so much as a second glance. Daisuke jumped, shocked that the Kaiser had noticed his minute movements.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter," Daisuke hastened to assure him, not quiet able to meet the eyes behind the glasses. He turned his attention back to the images in front of him as quickly as he could, flinching as Nefertimon took a direct hit and fell back towards the ground, dedigivolving in the process. The Kaiser reached down to rub his fingers through Daisuke's hair comfortingly.

"I know you think they are your friends," the Kaiser said, matter-of-factly. Daisuke shook his head no, surprised when he felt the Kaiser's fingers tighten painfully in his hair.

"I don't want you to lie to me, Daisuke," he dictated, "Never lie to me." Daisuke swallowed thickly, doing his best to keep his breathing from running out of control. The Kaiser's grip on his hair had not lessened. Daisuke's mind raced to find an excuse that would not upset the Kaiser further.

"They are my friends," Daisuke admitted.

"And you want me to call Kaimeramon back?" the Kaiser watched him closely.

"It doesn't matter what I want." The Kaiser let out a choked little hmm at Daisuke's statement, loosening his fingers and rubbing the lightly through Daisuke's hair, smoothing out the sharp little pains from a moment before. Daisuke closed his eyes as Pegasusmon fell out of the sky, barely being caught by Takeru. Digmon still fired various shots against Kaimeramon, but it was pointless. There was no chance that he would be able to hold the gigantic digimon off long enough for the others to find a digiport. They were sitting ducks. 

"They are my friends."

"So you said." Daisuke had not even realized he had spoken again until the Kaiser answered him back. Daisuke sat quietly listening as the Kaiser sent down his commands to Kaimerimon.

"What do you want from me?" Daisuke asked with a sudden burst of intuition. The Kaiser smiled down on him for a moment, considering the brash question. Kaimerimon, too, paused in his attack.

"What would you be willing to give me?"

"Anything." The Kaiser chuckled at his quick response.

"I sincerely doubt that," he gave Daisuke and amused smile before turning back to Kaimeramon and telling him to destroy the other digidestined. 

The Kaiser thought about that stupid little blue fur ball that seemed to take up so much of Daisuke's mind. Mind that should be spent only on him. With his digimon gone and his friends out of sight and there by out of mind, there would be little of Daisuke left to fight against what the Kaiser wanted. The Kaiser smiled at the thought.

"Veemon," he stated simply, knowing full well that Daisuke would recognize the offer on the table.

"He's my _best_ friend," Daisuke spoke up painfully.

The Kaiser called to Kaimeramon to stop just as Digmon dedigivolved. He was now hovering over the thoroughly confused digidestined as they tried to hurry to the far off shore.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," Daisuke begged. The Kaiser looked down on him and for the barest second, Daisuke almost thought he saw a sadness pass over the face.

"No Daisuke, you have to choose. This isn't my choice." _Who will it be, Daisuke? Me or him?_ The Kaiser was willing to sit here for as long as this took.

"Alright," Daisuke finally conceded. The Kaiser raised a questioning eyebrow in a not so subtle request for more information.

"You can have Veemon," Daisuke seemed to exhale until there was not a scrap of breath left inside of him, "You will kill him." The Kaiser could easily hear the question in the statement but it only served to solidify his believe that Daisuke had understood exactly what deal had been offered from the very beginning.

"I have to," he held out his arms for Daisuke to crawl up into his lap, something the Kaiser never allowed except for when they were inside the relative privacy of his bedroom. He squeezed Daisuke tight, trying to offer some degree of comfort to the boy.

"It's alright," he spoke very softly, "I will protect you now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's stopped!" Takeru shouted, thankful for the minor reprieve.

"Again," Miyako offered up pessimistically, drowning out some, but not all, of Takeru's hope that they would get away. They all let out a sigh of relief several minutes later when Kaimeramon turned and began to head towards the base.

"I guess Ken's done for the day," Iori suggested. Hikari shook her head no.

"I think he just wants us to have to come back. I think he's a sicko that just likes to play with our minds." Takeru did not offer up his own opinion on the matter.

"Takeru!" Takeru looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Sure enough, his bother stood on the ocean's shore, now barely 150 meters off. The person next to him looked like Taichi, but Takeru could not be sure from this distance. 

"Hikari!" the other figure called. It must have been Taichi after all. She waved back. Takeru noted, absently, that the figures seemed to be growing larger very, very fast. This was going to be a rough landing.* Takeru crouched down, motioning for everyone else to follow suit just before their moving island plowed into the more solid landmass. After a couple jarring seconds, everything was still again. Yamato offered a helping hand to Miyako while Hikari was looked after by her brother.

"No Daisuke?" he asked his own brother softly a few seconds later. Takeru shook his head no, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. Now was not the time for this. Yamato wrapped an arm around Takeru's shoulders, leading him a few paces away from the rest of the group, which were retelling their tale to Taichi in the most vivid detail possible. Takeru walked further away, not wanting to remember everything just quite yet. Yamato followed him into the surrounding forest, waiting for him to speak on his own accord. He jumped when Takeru turned on him suddenly.

"I almost had him. I almost had him and I let him slip right through my fingers. I let him go back to the Kaiser." The tears were coming full force now. Yamato flinched at the pain he saw in Takeru's face, reaching out an arm to hold his brother close but was rebuffed.

"Well… fall back, regroup. You still have the time. You can get him back!" This time Yamato did manage to get a grip around his brother and refused to back off, disregarding the heavy shrugs until they, too, died away and Takeru fell limp in his arms.

"I'm not so certain," Takeru whispered regretfully, letting his brother rock him gently back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke watched the Kaiser's cape billow as he paced back and forth across the top of his base waiting for Wormmon to arrive with Veemon. The digimon had been sent to gather him nearly fifteen minutes ago now and the Kaiser was getting more and more impatient with each second that passed. Daisuke flinched when the Kaiser stopped to let out a strangled, "Argh!" before starting to pace again. Finally Wormmon announced his presence by clearing his throat.

The Kaiser glanced at the okuwamon waiting near by before motioning for Daisuke to come to him.

"Go back inside, Daisuke," he ordered as soon as he was sure Daisuke was close enough to hear. Daisuke hesitated for a second before stepping in even closer.

"Please don't send me away," Daisuke begged. There were tears in his eyes, but if they were because of the hard wind blowing over the top of the base, Veemon or the fact he was worried about being sent away, the Kaiser could not tell.

"You don't want to be here. And, I will be down soon. You can wait for me in the control room. Go on, now. Be a good boy," the Kaiser punctuated his last request with a gentle caress along the side of Daisuke's face and a smile.

"But Veemon…" Daisuke whimpered. The Kaiser fought the frown that wanted to appear. So that was what this was all about. He was still worried about that stupid digimon.

"You don't have to worry about him. This will be painless. He'll never feel a thing. He will just be gone," the Kaiser tried to offer up comfortingly, all the while grinding his back teeth in frustration. Daisuke just nodded mutely. The Kaiser called over his shoulder to Wormmon, telling him to take Daisuke down. 

"Come on Daisuke," Wormmon encouraged, tugging at his shoe. Daisuke looked at the digimon blankly before allowing himself to be led away. When they got down to the control room, Daisuke broke away, pulling up the large screens like he had seen the Kaiser do hundreds of times before.

"Daisuke?" Wormmon warbled, unsure anyone should be touching the Kaiser's workstation. He never received any answer. After flipping through several views, Daisuke found the one of the top of the base, pulling it up as the middle screen. He quickly typed in the code to turn up the volume.

"Daisuke," Wormmon tried again. The Kaiser would be furious if he knew what Daisuke was doing.

Wormmon shivered when he saw the quirky little grin on the Kaiser's face as he called Veemon over to where he stood in front of Okuwamon. He was saying something, but the whipping wind kept blowing the words away before they could be caught. The Kaiser stepped back a few paces as Okuwamon lifted off the ground to get a better angle of attack. At the last second however, the Kaiser seemed to reconsider, holding up his hand for the digimon to halt as he moved back towards Veemon. He quickly kneeled down and removed the dark spiral, stepping back and motioning to Okuwamon to continue before Veemon had even really come back to himself. When he did, it was mere seconds before he was hit with Okuwamon's beetle horn attack. Wormmon jumped at the high pitched scream that came from Veemon just before he broke into little bits of digital data.

It was not until these pieces had floated away that Wormmon realized it was not Veemon who had screamed. Daisuke was on his knees under the center screen, with his arms clutched protectively around his head and his horrible howl dying away into disconnected groan.

Wormmon hurried over to Daisuke while on the screen, the Kaiser sent Okuwamon away and turned to go back into his base.

The Kaiser strolled in a moment later, his face a calm mask of contentment. He was shocked to see his screens open to a very familiar image and even more shocked to see Daisuke curled on the floor in front of them while Wormmon did his best to rouse him.

"Master?" Wormmon looked to the Kaiser, who stood stock-still by the doorway, for help. That seemed to wake him up because, he suddenly came hurrying over.

"Daisuke!" the Kaiser pulled Daisuke into a more upright position, prying his hands away from his head and shaking as he repeated his name again, "Daisuke!"

"What happened?" Wormmon ventured, worried by the Kaiser's pale complexion and the way he could not seem to stop shaking.

"Shut up! Just shut up! And get out of here you stupid, stupid insect! Get out! Get out! Get OUT!" the Kaiser continued to repeat himself until Wormmon was completely gone, his voice finally dying down as he turned back to Daisuke who had still yet to react. He shook Daisuke viciously again.

"Damn it Daisuke! Look at me!" Daisuke's eyes did not so much as flicker, even as the Kaiser reached back and slapped him hard. "Oh god, Daisuke! Daisuke!" he shook the boy roughly again, "You said you wouldn't leave. You promised me," the Kaiser finished pathetically, pulling Daisuke in to hold him close. That got no response either, Daisuke just hanging limply in his arms. They sat like that for what felt like hours until finally the Kaiser pushed him away, standing to close all the programs Daisuke that had opened before skulking into his room, alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More than a week passed before Wormmon was allowed into the control room to do much more than leave food for the Kaiser or take care of Daisuke, the latter being entirely of his own prerogative. Then, one morning, he was shocked to hear the Kaiser call for him from his old seat of power.

Wormmon hurried to see what his master needed. Ken sat in his chair, flipping through the various images of the Digital world that had been recorded through out the week. Daisuke still sat on the pallet of blankets Wormmon had set up for him the first night after the Kaiser had withdrawn. The Kaiser did not seem to have noticed Wormmon had entered the room.

"Master?" Wormmon thought it best to announce his presence rather than let the Kaiser think he had not come. He jumped a bit, as if he really had not expected Wormmon to come when he called.

"Get him out of here," he motioned towards where Daisuke sat, watching him motionlessly.

"But," Wormmon fought for the words that would persuade the Kaiser to reconsider, "it's Daisuke…" Wormmon shuddered at the look in the Kaiser's eyes. There was a dullness unlike any he had seen before, with the possible exception of Daisuke, himself.

"He never wanted me either," was all the Kaiser offered in way of a response, returning quickly to his work.

"Where should I take him?" Wormmon hurried over to stand near Daisuke, a pathetic attempt to protect the boy from the Kaiser's own hurt. 

"I don't care. Just get him out of here. Take him down to the cells," the Kaiser quickly injected as Wormmon looked towards the bedroom uncertainly. He could not stand the look in Daisuke's empty eyes any longer. 

"Please Master, could I just let him go?" The Kaiser let out a strange little noise at Wormmon's suggestion.

"No," he said slowly, chewing on his lip a moment before he face became blank again. Wormmon could almost feel Ken being silenced for good. He flinched as the Kaiser brushed his concern off with a wave of his hand, trying to ignore his growing sense of ill ease as he did his best to coax Daisuke to his feet. They were almost out of the room when he heard the Kaiser speak again, his attention focused on an image Takeru being comforted by his brother.

"I wonder if that boy will try and come back for his little friend." The Kaiser pulled up an image with just Takeru that had been taken a few seconds before the previous one, staring at it a moment before speaking again. "I certainly hope so." He turned to smile in Wormmon's direction, what little underling kindness that had always been present, having ceased to exist. The little digimon hurried out of the room, letting the door slam shut on the Kaiser's maniacal laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End. Thanks for reading, (and waiting)!

****

Please Review! I do so _love_ reviews! (I'm doing a bit of impromptu study of the number of people who click into a story verses the number who actually review, and its not looking especially pretty. Wai! Tune into my profile for updates and figures. Same bat time, same bat channel.)

6. Sadly, I had to omit my two favorite Kaiser lines from those episodes: "How could he not know who I am? I've told everybody," and "Mwahahaha, Mwahahaha, MWAHAHAHA, oh, its not that funny." They just did not work. Pity.

*This is what happens when you listen to _Ride of the Valkyries_ (Wagner) while writing fanfiction. I kept half expecting a sudden tempest to form.


End file.
